Hijacked
by PenelopeJess
Summary: 3 doctors captured in a foreign country when their plane was hijacked midair. Will they ever be found? UPDATED with the EPILOGUE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **I actually got this idea from a dream. Yes, a dream about Grey's Anatomy, a dream about Derek and Addison. How crazy is that? Anyway, read to find out! -wink-

* * *

_Three days in a row._ Addison Shepherd thought to herself. She didn't need a kit to tell her what was going on. She's a doctor, she knows what's going on. And she wasn't sure if it was good, or bad. She sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned her head on the side of the basin, her eyes closed as she concentrated on her breathe, breathing in and out steadily.

"Addie." Derek called out, a frown crossed his face when he didn't hear a respond. He closed the newspapers and settled it on the table as he rose from the chair and took a step towards his bathroom. "Addie?" _What is she doing inside for so long?_ he thought. Addison do take a long time to get ready, making sure that her hair was perfect, her clothes were the way she want it to be, but today, the time she took was longer than usua. He lifted up a hand and knocked on the door lightly. "Addie!" he called out, louder this time.

Inside, her eyes snapped open at her husband's voice. She sighed, pushing herself off the ground. "Yea?"

"Are you alright?"

The next moment, the door to the bathroom opened, she stepped out of it and flashed a smile at him. But he didn't smile in return. "What's going on?" he asked, leaning against the side of the trailer, watching as his wife make her way out to the dining area.  
"Nothing." she said, then reassured him with another smile. But he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Derek." she sighed. "I'm a doctor, I think I'll know if I'm fine or not." she said, taking a sip from the coffee mug. A wave of dizziness struck her as she leaned against the kitchen counter, her eyes shutting as she willed it to pass. When she opened then, a pair of eyes stared at her, firm with concern.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me, Addie." he said, reaching over and lay a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head and pushed it away. "No. I'm just..tired. That's all."

----------------------------------------

"Miranda." Addison called out as she approached the resident, just right before she returned the chart to the nurses' station. She took quick strides towards the shorter woman, pausing as a wave of nausea hit her. Having slotted the chart back into the pile, Miranda turned around to face the attending.

"Morning, sunshine." she greeted sarcastically. "What can I do for you?"

Addison took Miranda by the arm and led her away to a quieter corner. "I need a consult."

----------------------------------------

"Richard." Addison smiled at the door way as she leaned against it. The older man looked up with a smile.

"Addison. Come in." he said, beckoning her into the office, then gesturing for her to close the door as she enter. Addison sat down on the chair, crossing her legs as she did so, leaning back against the cushioned back fo the chair comfortably.

"You were looking for me?" she asked, receiving a nod in return.

"I got a call from the government." Richard started. "Africa needs medical attention, and they need the best. I'm sending you over, Addie." he said. She leaned forward with a frown on her face. She was honoured that Richard would pick her, out of all the attendings on his surgical team. Before she could say anything, he interupted her.

"You're the best we've got, Addie. You're a specialist in Neonatal and you've pretty much seen it all. Your patients here are covered."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "How long, Richard?"

"It depends. Three days, at least. They have women and children that needs to be treated, and if you hate it there, you can even give them a talk on how to take care of themselves so you wouldn't need to go there anymore." he teased, and at that, Addison couldn't help but smile.

"Ok." she agreed. "Who else?" she asked.

"Two interns." he said. "You get to pick one. Miranda will pick the other one."

Addison nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow. It is an urgent call. We'll be flying you there in a private jet. The government body will be there to pick you up."

----------------------------------------

"Hey!" Miranda called out as she caught the red head walking out from the chief's office, jogging to catch up.

"Hey." Addison greeted.

"Your results are out." Miranda said, handing her a piece of paper. Addison swallowed, looking down to it with hesitation. Finally, she said.

"I don't want to know."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to know. Richard is sending me over to Africa for a medical service, I'm sure you know about that." she explained. Miranda looked to her with a frown, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I know about that, I just don't know who he will be sending over. And why? You wasted my time to run tests and get your results and now you're telling me you don't wanna know?"

At that, Addison shrugged. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I can't know. If it is what I think it is, I will be thinking about it during the entire trip to Africa and it will interfere with my work." she explained.

Miranda looked up to her, waiting for Addison to give in and change her mind, but the determination in the attending's eyes told her other wise.

"Fine." she said, starting to walk away.

"Miranda." Addison called out before she turned away. "If it's what I suspect it is, don't tell Derek."

----------------------------------------

"Are you going?" Derek asked, walking down the steps of the hospital along side his wife.  
"You heard about it?"  
"Everyone's heard about it." Derek explained.  
"Yea." she confirmed. "I'm going."

At that, Derek turned to stop her in her tracks, looking firmly into her eyes. "You can't go."

"What?"  
"I've seen how you are these few days. You're not in the shape to go." he reasoned. Addison rolled her eyes and took a step aside, walking away as he followed closely behind.  
"I'm fine, Derek. And you're not my doctor."  
"I'm your husband." She turned to him and gave him a glare, telling him that there is no way he was going to convince her that she shouldn't go.  
"Fine." he gave in. "When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow."

----------------------------------------

"Derek. How can I help you?" Richard said as a shadow fell into the doorway of his office.  
"You're sending Addie?" he demanded, walking into the office without an invitation. Richard sighed, looking up at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Yes, in fact, I do. She's not been feeling her best these days, in case you haven't notice."  
"Addie is a grown woman, Derek. She knows how to take care of herself." he reminded him, and when Derek was about to come up with something to argue, he raised a hand up to stop him.

"She made her choice. Take it up with her." Richard said.  
"Who else's going?" Derek asked.  
"Two interns. She'll be choosing one, Miranda will be picking another one."

----------------------------------------

"Alright, assignments!" Miranda Bailey announced, all of them stood up eagerly, a huge difference compared to how they usually would have responded. Miranda looked up and eyed them curiously. Finally, Cristina spoke.

"Who's going?"

"You don't get to know, yet." Miranda asked, proceeding to give her interns the assignment. But George interupted.

"You know, Dr. Bailey. If you don't tell us, we'll be wondering who gets to go and who doesn't the whole day and it will affect our work."

"Fine." she said. "Izzie, Dr. Montgomery Shepherd has requested for you." she announced, rolling her eyes as the blonde punch a fist in the air.

"As for who the other one is going to be, that'll depend on your performance today. Yang, pit. O'Malley, you're with Burke today, Grey, you're with Dr. Shepherd and Karev... go with Yang. Stevens, you're with Addison today."

As the interns filed out of the locker room, Miranda pulled out the results of Addison Shepherd's from behind the file. Reading the outcome, she shook her head with a sigh before crumpling the paper and tossing it into the bin.

----------------------------------------

"So, who's going?" Derek asked, turning briefly to the intern that was following.

"Bailey says it will depend on our performance for today. Addison picked Izzie." Meredith said flatly.

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Are you going to put in good words for me if I say yes?" she teased, but he only laughed.

----------------------------------------

"Miranda!" Derek called out, jogging towards the resident. She turned around with a raised eyebrow, putting a hand to her hip as he neared her.

"What can I do for you, Shepherd?"

"Send Meredith." he instructed breathlessly.

"And can I know why?"

"Addison..." he said, then taking a deep breathe. "She hasn't been feeling well these few days and..."

"And you want Meredith to keep and eye on her."

He nodded.

"Seriously."

"She's the only one I trust." he explained.

"Don't use your McDreamy eyes on me, Shepherd. Not gonna work."

"Please?"

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. No promises."

----------------------------------------

"Dr. Shepherd." a low voice pronounced with a weird accent. He leaned back and scratched the side of his head where the scruffy beard brushed against.

"Lemme see!" another voice gruffed, pushing the friend off the seat. He drew a finger down the text of the rundown computer and a smile crept across his face, a cross between a hopeful smile and a sneer. "He's the one who'll fix kiddo." he said, his eyes flickering to the child lying in bed in the corner of the room.

"He?" his friend asked, scrambling back up to look at the computer screen, pointing a finger to the blank square where a photo was suppose to be. Their computer wasn't as yet to be able to load pictures. "We can't tell." he pointed out.

"Fine." he grunted. "_She_ will be fixing kiddo. Happy?"

He stood up, pushing the chair roughly across the cemented floor and turned to the many men who stood behind them.

"Get ready, my friends. We've got some fish to catch."

* * *

**A/N : **Tell me, tell me! You like it? Wanna know more? lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **I'm glad y'all like it:D  
Just to explain a little about the whole computer thing. My IT teacher actually had said in class once that in some countries their computers are able to be connected to the internet but somehow, still isn't able to load pictures. You know, just in case y'all wonder if there actually are computers that are like that. (I didn't know it until my teacher told us. lol)  
Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

They had searched the main page of Seattle Grace Hospital online, where they learnt that the Dr. Shepherd is working at. And after watching the news, they had found out that the hospital will be sending three doctors to Africa for medical service, the hospital's main site publicly announcing that the three doctors would be unavailable until notification, one of them being Dr. Addison Shepherd. The site had also stated the time where the doctors will be leaving the hospital to create awareness in patients who may request for Addison as their doctor. Because of the unavailability of photos in their computer, they had assumed that Dr. Addison Shepherd is the Dr. Shepherd they were looking for.

Months ago, they, as engineers, have decided to build a plane for themselves and take a flight to Seattle Grace Hospital. Doctors all around their country have failed to diagnoise the boy's condition and even with their remaining savings placed together, it was not enough to fly them to the States and get him treated. And when they are there, they have planned to persuade, or even be reduced to begging for the Dr. Shepherd they've heard to go back with them to treat the child, and if all fails, they had even considered to bring the doctor back by force. But now, the plane is ready and as though luck is on their side, a certain Dr. Shepherd is flying across the oceans towards Africa. Plans were changed.

"How long do we have, sir?"

The man ran a finger across the tattered map, then pressed a few buttons on the calculator. "Not long." he said. "And because the _Americans_ stupid enough to announce worldwide that they are sending doctors over to Africa, the Africans wouldn't be getting any doctors till kiddo is fixed." he laughed, then his finger ran across the map in a line.

"Here." he pointed out, then grabbing a ruler and a pencil to draw two thin lines across the paper. "Their flight takes off tomorrow afternoon. If we take off at ten in the morning, we'll be able to meet them somewhere around here." he circled a finger to the spot on the map where the two lines meet.

----------------------------------------

The next day, Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens held on to their small luggage of necessities excitedly as they waited under shelter for the hospital's private jet to arrive. Addison Shepherd was doing a final check of her items in her office before joining the interns.

Exiting the escalator, Miranda Bailey approached her interns casually. "Stevens, can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked, beckoning the taller blonde over. Izzie casted a glance to Meredith, receiving a shrug in return before she headed off towards the resident.

"There's something you need to know, Izzie." Miranda started, her voice low, like she was sharing a secret. Izzie frowned, but Miranda went on. "But if you see Derek Shepherd anytime before you board the jet, you are not to tell him. Is that understood?"

Izzie, although confused, nodded. Miranda took a deep breathe. "Addison Shepherd is pregnant."

At that, the intern's jaw fall open. "What! And..and she's going to-- Does she even know?"

"She's suspecting. But she doesn't want to know for sure."

"Ok, wait." Izzie said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I need you to keep an eye on her."

At that, Izzie nodded, swallowing at the information. "Uhmm... how far long?"

"Two weeks."

While the two women were conversing, Derek Shepherd exited from the elevator, expecting to find his wife already there but instead, had his eyes laid on Meredith Grey. He's gaze wandered around, falling onto the other blonde intern talking to her resident. Taking the opportunity, he approached Meredith.

"Hey." he started, shoving a hand through his hair.  
"Hey." she smiled, letting her gaze fall on him only for a brief moment.  
"Excited?" he asked. She turned to him again, her smile growing wider.  
"Definitely."

Then, there was a brief awkward silence between the both of them as they stood side by side.  
"Meredith."  
"Yea?"  
"Can you do me a favour?" She turned to face him again, curioused.  
"It's uhmm..about Addison." he started, uncomfortable to be talking about his wife to his ex-girlfriend. But she nodded, her eyes concerned, encouraging him to go on. "She's... not feeling the best these days." he explained, still unsure to find the words to say. But Meredith nodded again, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "I'll look out for her, if that's what you want me to do."

Derek forced a weak smile and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

The elevator opened, the tall redhead stepped out of it, her eyes lit up at the sight of her husband standing there. She smiled, greeting Meredith briefly before leaning forward as he planted a peck on her cheek. Meredith turned away, trying not to wince at the affection displayed in front of her. Izzie had whirled around at the sound of the plane's engine, catching a glimpse of what looked like public display of affection between the Shepherds.

"Do I tell Meredith?" she wondered out loud, turning back to her resident again. Miranda debated the answer for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Not unless necessary."

"Izzie! C'mon!" Meredith called out, beckoning her over with a wave of her arm.

Izzie gave the resident one last nod before jogging up to Meredith, dragging her luggage along as they headed towards the jet. Behind her, Derek slided an arm around Addison's waist, forcing her to turn around before she leaves.

"What?" she laughed, amused by the serious look on her husband's face.  
"Take care of yourself, Addie."  
"Derek, I'm a doctor." she reminded him.  
"I know." he said, letting his lips spread into a smile. "But I'm your husband, so I get to tell you things like that."  
"Alright, fine." Addison let out a laugh, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Now I've gotta go." she said, starting to push herself off her husband's embrace, but he held on, leaning down to her lips for a passionate kiss. Surprised, she let her lips part as she kissed back, only pulling away after what seemed like forever.

"I'll see you, Derek." she said finally, and he nodded, pulling her body close for a hug.  
"I'll miss you." She rubbed his back lightly, leaning against his body with her eyes close as a short period of dizziness washed through her. "Technology, Derek." she whispered into his ear. "You can call me on my cell."

When it passes, she pushed herself off, giving him a soft kiss on his lips before they part.

----------------------------------------

"Are we flying in the right direction?" the man, obviously the leader, demanded, standing up again to take a glance out of the window. The pilot nodded for the tenth time, not bothering to explain again.

"Then why don't I see any planes?"

"Patience, Keethan." a man said from the seats. Angrily, Keenthan whirled around and pointed a finger accusingly at the man who spoke.

"Patience? He's not your _son_!"

The man stood up, pointing a finger to his chest as he spoke. "He's not my son, but he's my nephew! I care about him too!"

Knowing that his brother made sense, Keenthan backed down, letting his eyes shift to the clear window. Then slowly, the man sank back down on the warm seat.

----------------------------------------

With their luggages tucked under the chairs and some next to the seat they sat, the three of them settled down, each taking a window seat in the private jet, Meredith and Izzie on the right and Addison Shepherd on the left of the plane. The attending crossed her legs elegantly as she sat down, looking out to the window for one last wave to her husband as the plane took off.

Moments of silence went by awkwardly between the three as Meredith and Izzie looked to each other, willing each other to strike a conversation. Then Izzie's gaze shifted briefly to Addison, silently gesturing that it may be rude to leave her out of the conversation. Then like a mutual agreement, they shifted to the seat next to the aisle.

"Hey!" Izzie and Meredith called out together in unison, then looked to each other oddly. Then finally, it was silently decided that Izzie was to start first.  
"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd?" Izzie called out, causing the redhead to turn around curiously. "So uhmm, why did you choose me?" the question blurted out before she could even think about it. Meredith backhanded her arm lightly with a glare. Then quickly, Izzie went on. "Not that I don't appreciate it but... I'm just curious, you know." she explained. Addison raised an eyebrow at her, causing Izzie to look away uncomfortably.

Why did she choose Izzie? Because the intern has the potential that she hasn't seen in years and since Neonatal services is very likely to be provided, Izzie can learn more from this trip. Addison's eyes shifted to Meredith briefly. Was she suppose to explain her exact reasons in front of another intern? It'd be like saying the others aren't as good as Izzie is. But like everyone is different, they have different strengths. She frowned, starting to think of something right to say when Izzie opened her mouth again.

"Uhm.. well nevermind. Do you play poker?" she asked.

"Izzie!" Meredith hissed, causing Addison to chuckle, pushing her back off the cushioned chair and shift to the seat by the aisle.

"Yea, I do." she said, then her eyes wandered to the interns' bags. "You've got the cards?"

----------------------------------------

Dr. Bailey strutted towards the nurses' station when she caught Derek Shepherd leaning against it, handing the file to one of the nurses by the counter and then whipped out his cellphone, flipping it open and started to dial.

"Checking up on your wife so soon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she lean against the counter. Derek stopped, looking up at her.

"Don't you have work to do, Dr. Bailey?"

"Actually, no." she said.

"Addison's not feeling well these few days, I have the right to check up on her." he explained, preparing to insert the next few numbers to her cellphone when Miranda spoke again.

"Well then she's probably resting at the moment. You calling her will just stop her from doing so." she pointed out, Derek looked up at her with a frown, realising that the Resident has a point. Miranda shook her head, pushing herself off the counter as she did so.

"Just so you know, with you telling everyone who asked that she's not feeling well? Your wife's going to kill you when she finds out."

----------------------------------------

"There it is!" Someone yelled, and Keethan jerked his head to the side immediately, his eyes fixed on the window that the man was pointing to. He rushed forward, pushing pass the men on the seats and took a peek out. The clouds outside shifted, the large "SGH" logo painted on the plane was revealed. He let out a laugh, making his way towards the cockpit and gave two quick pats on the pilot's shoulders, pointing through the window towards the plane not far away from them.

"It's them." he instructed, the pilot nodded and shifted the direction of the plane and headed straight towards the other one.

"Sir, no one would be hurt, right?" A timid voice asked. Keethan thought about it for a moment. They had planned to persuade, to beg, and then to kidnap if they had went on with the initial plan. But now that the plans have been changed, why not just skip the first two and do the last? Keethan nodded, his eyes fixed on plane as they neared.

"Not unless necessary."

----------------------------------------

Izzie as been on a winning strike, forcing Meredith to switch seats to the one in front of Addison's to pair up with her. They looked to the cards in their hands and then to the deck held out by Izzie. She wriggled her eyebrows challengingly.

Meredith and Addison studied Izzie for a moment before turning to each other, confirming their decision.

"No." they said in unison.

Izzie grinned, flipping over the cards to show the pair, laughing as they groan and threw their cards at her.

"And I win, again. You two really need to catch up." she said, picking the cards off the ground and slotting back into the deck, ready to shuffle them again.

Suddenly, the plane shook, startling the three of them. They stiffened, eyes shot to the door that lead to the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Izzie wondered out loud. Addison felt her breathe caught in her chest, a wave of nausea struck her as panick rose in her. She focused on getting her breathing steady, trying to push the nausea away. The door to the plane swung open as wind gushed in, then stepping into their view was a roughed, stoutly built man by the doorway, a sneer on his face as he cocked the rifle in his hand. His eyes shifted from each doctor, letting out a low snicker.

"Hello, darlings."

* * *

**A/N : **If I say I love you, will you still hate me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this took longer than usual. I wouldn't bore you with my reasons so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

A rough hand grabbed her, yanking her off the seat so fast that the air was thrown out of her, dizziness hit her. She gasped, trying to stay focus as her vision start to blur. As she struggled against his hold, the man forced her forward roughly, his grip around her arm then tightened as the plane shook again when the side of the other plane strike it. The light in front of her eyes dimmed, she drew in another deep breathe, forcing her eyes open as she felt the ground spinning beneath her. Another wave of nausea hit her, she gasped again. She heard a voice calling out her name, but it felt so far away. Then, a shriek. _I should be doing something._ she told herself, fighting to stay conscious. Another scream could be heard, mixed into the snickers of a man. Rough, and ragged, she could imagine. Through her unfocused eyes, she could see the dirty shade of grey mixed with green of the plane in front of her. She struggled again, and the grip on her arm was released as she was tossed forward, her bodying falling straight into the large arms of another man. 

"Move it, quickly!" a low voice shouted out, then another scream was heard. Addison blinked again, drawing in another sharp breathe as she tried to focus, but the focus now isn't to see clearly anymore, but it was to stay conscious. She felt her body tossed aside, slamming into something she couldn't tell. It was hard, with a hint of softness. She felt another body thrown towards her, the soft ends of the hair touched the side of her face. _Izzie._ she thought, her eyes now fluttering as she draw in another breathe. Then, another yell, then more weight thrown towards her. She fumbled downwards, groping for a hand, she felt it and gave it a weak squeeze. "Izzie." she mumbled, the darkness slowly surrounding her. But she refused to give up, her hand brushed against the girl's hand with more effort this time. It got her attention, or at least, she thought it had.

"Addison!" it was Izzie's voice, so soft, so far away. She felt a hand touching the side of her face. Then slowly she let the darkness take over.

----------------------------------------

Miranda Bailey shook her head as she watch the attending whip out his cellphone for the fifth time that evening, pressing the same numbers and holding it to his ear with a frown. She headed towards him to give him a small pat on the back. When she caught his attention, he hung up the cell and looked to her.

"You couldn't just leave her alone, can you?" Miranda asked, a hand on her hip.

"She's not picking up." Derek said, more towards himself than to anyone else. "She should have reached there by now."

"She's probably working, getting brieved by the government body, and doing her medical stuff." Bailey reasoned, but Derek shook his head. She went on.

"Do you pick up your calls when you're at work?"

Derek shook his head. "Then she wouldn't!"

"Miranda, it isn't Addison. I've been calling her for the past hour and she hasn't returned any of my calls. Something's wrong."

Miranda laughed, shaking her head at his worry. "Give her time, Derek. You've called her probably more than the 5 times I've seen you over the past hour. She'll get back to you."

Derek shoved the cellphone back into his labcoat pocket and forced a weak smile.

----------------------------------------

Meredith had struggled the most, her elbows jabbing the man's body several times, causing him to release her in pain but managed to get hold of her again each time. Izzie had stomped on her attacker's foot, but having her hair down was a disadvantage in situations like this. The attacker had grabbed her by her hair to keep her from squirming and had a firmer hold on her. Screams and yells of pain and frustration escaped their mouths from time to time. The plane had bumped into each other several times due to the closeness as the men transfered the girls from the cleaner plane to the run-down looking one. Addison had been the first one to go over, her being the one who struggled least.

Izzie had landed roughly beside Addison, her hair swinging loosely as some of it brushed against the side of the attending's face. She held on to Meredith as the smaller blonde landed next to them, hoping to shield off abit of the weight she had already placed on Addison.

"Meredith, are you ok?" she asked as the men filed in, their eyes on them. She pulled Meredith to a sitting position. Then, a hand made its way to her wrist. Izzie thought she felt a squeeze, but assumed it to be Addison checking if she was alright. Then, the hand brushed against her arm with little strength, but stronger than just an accidental brush. It caught her attention. Turning away from Meredith, she was faced by a shallow breathing attending, her eye lids opening and closing as she fall in and out of consciousness, struggling to stay awake. Shocked, Izzie laid a hand on the side of Addison's face, hoping to catch her attention. Izzie called out her name once, and that was when her eyes closed fully, her head dropping to the side as the woman slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh my god." Izzie whispered under her breathe, then looked up with a glare at the men. "What did you do to her!" She demanded, her brown eyes flaring with anger. Meredith looked over Izzie's body to find an unconscious Addison leaning against the taller blonde's shoulder. As one of the men stood up and headed towards them, Izzie wrap an arm around Addison's body protectively and pulled her closer. Meredith leaped up, putting her body in front of Addison, both eyeing the man carefully.

"What do you want?" Izzie asked. "What do you want with us!"

Then, the man spoke after eyeing the three of them for a moment, pointing a finger towards Addison. "Is she ok?" he asked awkwardly, his accent different from that of the Americans. Taken aback by the question for she was expecting brutality and harshness, Izzie blinked, exchanging an odd look with Meredith before looking up to them again, three of them leaning against the side of the plane while seated on the floor.

"Is she _ok_? What do you think!" she yelled, taking a glance at Addison again. Her forehead was laced with sweat, her lips were dry and pale, there was no sign of color on her cheeks. "What did you do to her?" Izzie asked again, her voice louder this time. Another man stood up, his stance offensive, that was when Meredith jumped in.

"What do you want from us?" she asked, her voice firm and calm. Another man came forward, waving for both of the men that approached to return to their seats. He eyed each of them carefully, then he spoke, in an accent similar to the other men. "You'll find out soon."

----------------------------------------

Derek tore off the surgical gloves and chucked them into the bin, then pushed the button and headed out of the OR room, checking his watch for yet another time before he started strubbing out. _Time to call Addie again._ he thought to himself. His surgery had taken him three hours to complete, probably just enough time for Addison to call him back, or for him to call again. He put on his labcoat and checked his cellphone again, hoping to see at least a miss call from his wife, or a text message telling him that she's ok. But there were none. He sighed, flipping open the phone and dialed her number again. This time, he didn't bother to key in all the numbers to her cell, he had placed her on speed dial. The tone rang again, over and over again until it cuts itself off. He shut it with a sigh, sliding it into his pocket again.

_Is she ignoring me?_ he couldn't help but wonder. _No._ he thought. Addison wasn't one who does the ignoring, and besides, in this case, there was absolutely no reason for Addison to ignore him. Maybe Meredith told her something about him that Derek hadn't told her. But was there anything to tell? Derek leaned against the railing and looked out to the darkened sky. Then, he realised--the walks with Doc. Derek never told Addison about him taking walks with Doc and meeting Meredith along the trail. _It has to be it._ he reasoned, then pushed himself off the railing. But at the same time, he couldn't push off the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

He headed straight to the nurses' counter and borrowed the phone, dialing the number that he had memorised by heart over the years, a hand clutching on the receiver nervously. If Meredith had somehow revealed that they took walks together on alternate mornings, Derek was prepared for a yelling session, prepared to think up of something to explain his actions. But the tone just went on and on. Addison wouldn't ignore a hospital's call, she never did. Finally, the tone ended, she hasn't picked up. Derek placed the receiver back solemnly, but managed a smile when a nurse looked at him questioningly.

"Can I help, Dr. Shepherd?" she asked politely. Derek was about to shake his head but stopped. He ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably, then requested. "If my wife, uhm, Dr. Addison Shepherd calls back, get her to call my cellphone. She knows the number."

The nurse nodded with a sweet smile before turning back to her work.

_Please, please call back, Addie._ he prayed.

----------------------------------------

The next day came and Derek walked back to the nurses' counter, taking over the file handed to him. Addison hadn't returned his calls all night. He had even tried calling her from the trailer but still, no one had answered. And as casually as he could muster, he looked to the nurses by the table and shot them a smile.

"Uhmm, did Dr. Addison Shepherd call back?" he asked politely, his eyes darting on the nurse that he had spoke to the night before. She looked to him oddly, wondering why hasn't the husband been able to contact his wife. Suddenly, Derek felt embarrassed, but he hid it, looking down to the chart in his hands again.

"No, I'm sorry." the nurse said. Derek sighed softly, closin the chart and tucked it under his arms.  
"It's ok, it's not your fault." he said, giving her a dreamy smile. "Thank you." he said, before heading off to his first patient of that day.

----------------------------------------

The cellphone in Addison's pants buzzed again, vibrating against her thigh but no one had felt it. After a few hours, they had landed. Addison still unconscious while the interns stayed as alert as they can be. They had refused the water offered to them in fear that medication had been added in it that would knock them out.

Upon reaching, when the two of them refused to budge, two men came and dragged them off the ground, holding them firmly to their large bodies as they pushed them off the plane.

"No!" Izzie struggled, trying to wrench herself free from the man, but he held on to her arms firmly. Then, a man reached down and scooped Addison up in his arms. Seeing it, Izzie stomped on the man's foot, stopping them on the spot as she spun around angrily.

"What do you think you're doing!" she demanded, trying to move away to stop the man but was restrained. Then, Keethan stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"Don't worry." he said, then looked up to the man who held on to Izzie and tilted his head towards a house. "Take them in there." he instructed.

When in the house, they were placed in a room that was well lit. The man had placed Addison on a bed, a pillow placed underneath her head. When Izzie and Meredith were finally released into the room, they turned to each other with confusion at the sight. But before they could say a word, the door behind them closes, a screeching sound could be heard to indicate that the large door was locked.

Izzie rushed to Addison's side as Meredith tried to push open the door, trying to find a way out to the room they are locked in. Izzie brushed a hand across Addison's forehead, sweeping her hair out of her face. Then, Addison's eyes moved under her lids, her lips parting slightly. Izzie looked on with hope, her hand stroking the side of Addison's face.

"Dr. Shep--Addison." she called out softly. "Wake up, Addison. It's me, Izzie." she said again, slightly louder this time. Meredith turned to look at Izzie's voice, then gave up her search for a way out and made her way over to the side of her bed.

"She's waking, help me out, Meredith." Izzie informed, then with a nod, Meredith leaned in against Addison's ear.

"Addison. It's Meredith, you've gotta wake up. C'mon." she encouraged. Then the redhead's eyes slowly flutter open, her green eyes looked ahead blankly. The single action had brought a smile on the interns' faces.

Now conscious, Addison licked her dry lips as her eyes darted around the room. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice turned out soft and weak. She panicked, then when Izzie and Meredith came into her view, she started relaxing, relieved that someone she knew was with her in an unfamiliar place.

"Where are we?" Addison asked again, louder this time, her voice stronger. She started to push herself up with her arms when a wave of dizziness hit her again. She closed her eyes, then feeling two pairs of arms settling her head back down to the pillow. She concentrated on her breathe, keeping it steady and waiting for the nasty feeling to pass.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked when Addison opened her eyes slowly again.

"What happened?" she managed.  
"You passed out." Izzie explained, but Addison shook her head.  
"No, I know. Why are we here? Where are we?"

Izzie wasabout to explain the series of events that brought them to this place but Meredith shot her a warning glance, jumping in before the taller blonde could.

"We don't know yet." Meredith said, which was true. Then, she went on. Derek had told her to keep and eye out for Addison while Miranda had revealed Addison's pregnancy to Izzie. Both had a responsibility to look out for the attending.

"You fainted, Addison. What happened?" Meredith asked. Addison shook her head again, pushing her fears of the pregnancy that she suspected behind her head.

"I'm fine."

----------------------------------------

"Richard!" Derek jogged towards the chief as he passed the OR board, falling in step with the older man quickly. "I need a favour." he said, catching the chief's attention.

Looking to his favourite student, Richard nodded once, willing him to go on. "Could you call up the African government to check if Addie is there? I need to speak with her." he said. _That came out wrong._ he scolded himself, and he was right. Richard stopped and turned to him with a frown.

"What?"  
"Addison's not picking up my calls." he explained, hoping that it'll be enough.  
"Shepherd, take your family problems away from work." Richard warned.  
"But--"  
"I can't help you there, Derek" Richard cut him off. "You can try calling her again later. If she wants to pick up, she will. If she doesn't, then..."  
"Then?"  
"Then..." Richard shrugged. "Then she doesn't."

Derek nodded with a sigh as Richard walked away, leaving him in the middle of the hallway with his hands shoved down his coat pocket, a hand gripping the cellphone hoping that it will ring. He had always been able to sense Addison, even when he tried to block her out being miles away, short memories of her still keep coming back to him without warning, like it had pierced through the wall that he had built around him, away from her. Even during surgeries, or when one of them was just within feet from each other, they would be able to feel the prescence from each other and then will look up instinctively for a brief exchange of looks.

If Derek and seen himself, he would have thought that he was overreacting, doing things that were not necessary, like calling her 10 times a day even though she hadn't return any of his calls. It was normal, in fact. They get busy, they may call each other millions of times while the other party just fail to return the calls. However, being Addison's best friend, husband and soul mate for that long, even miles away, somehow, he could feel that something had went wrong. He didn't know how, but he just did--like how he know things when he was standing by the operating table holding a scalpel in his hand. That was his instincts, and it was accurate each time he followed it during surgery. But right now, he was hoping that his instincts were wrong. _Give her time._ he told himself. _Even Miranda and Richard thinks so._

----------------------------------------

Keethan paced around outside their locked room, shooting daggers at each one of his men, all standing out in one line in front of him.

"What happened in there!" he demanded, pointing a finger towards the room where they had kept the three doctors. "Why was she unconscious?"

The men looked down, all unable to answer the question. Keethan shoved a hand through his hair. "If I find out that any of you did anything--"

"We didn't do anything, Sir." someone blurted out. Keethan's eyes scanned the group for the speaker but with all men looking down, it was hard to tell. He drew in a deep breathe to calm himself down, his eyes catching a glimpse of his sick son still lying in bed, a woman feeding him porridge by the bed.

"You better not." Keethan said. "Because if you did, I doubt they'll be willing to fix kiddo."

"Do you want us to check them out?" someone asked. Keethan considered it for a moment before shaking his head. As much as he hate to, he knows he needed to.

"No." he said. "Give them a night to rest. Bring them some food." he instructed. He needed the doctors to have strength to be able to help his son. At the same time, he was praying that the doctor who had passed out wasn't Dr. Addison Shepherd.

* * *

**A/N : **Ok, it wasn't that good, was it:( I know... But I still hope you guys like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Thank you all for your pretty reviews. I love reviews. -hehe- Well, every writer does. So thank you for leaving yours! So here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Derek lay in bed, fingers stroking the empty side of the bed where Addison had laid each night. Three days at most, without her by his side. That he can get used to. Things were like this back in New York where they will be apart for days. _It's just work._ He had told himself over and over again. Derek tossed again, pressing the side of his face against the soft pillow, hoping that somehow, it'll coax him to fall asleep. But he couldn't. This time, he knew it wasn't 'just work'. It was work alright, that his wife was on her way to Africa. It's to help people out with medicine, it's for a good cause. But why does he keep feeling that something is wrong? Maybe it's the reason that he knows his wife isn't feeling her best, but he knows she would take care of herself because at the moment, she needs to take care of others. _Then what is it?_ he yelled in his head, tossing to the other side again, pounding a fist down onto a pillow. He has a surgery to perform the next morning, the bright neon light on the digital clock screams 3 in the morning, but he still couldn't go to sleep. Not with the nagging feeling that something has gone wrong. He tried to read a book, concentrate on something else, on sleep, but nothing had worked. 

Frustrated, he sat up in bed and reached out for his cellphone, dialing his wife's number again. He let his eyes closed as he waited for the pulse. But instead of the tone, an automated voice could be heard.

_"We are unable to reach the subscriber's mobile phone. Please try again later."_

He pulled the phone away and stared at it in disbelief.

----------------------------------------

There was two quick knocks on the door. Izzie and Meredith jerked their heads towards it, their hands landed on Addison's arms with a sense of protectiveness. The attending frowned at the gesture, slowly pushing herself up again. The door swung open, blocking the doorway were two large build men with their arms folded in front of their chests. Then they part, just slightly to allow another man to come through. Aged, hunched-back. There was a tray in his hands. Slowly, balancing it on both hands, he walked in and laid the tray down on the small table, then scrambled out as quickly as he can. Meredith and Izzie would have made a run for it but neither of them wanted to leave Addison alone in the room. It was their responsibility to look out for her, although neither of them knew about each other's 'jobs'.

The two men eyed them firmly, eyes darting from one to another. Addison swallowed uncomfortably as she brought her knees up.

"Eat." One of them instructed, then closed the door as they turned. There was a loud click, and then the sound of breathe letting out from the three of them as they eyed the tray in the room.

"I'm confused." Meredith said after a moment of silence. On the tray were three bowls of hot porridge, a plate of boiled vegetables and another plate of boneless, chicken slices.

"They're giving us food? Hot food?" Izzie echoed Meredith's thoughts, turning to look at her fellow intern.

"Don't you think this might be a trap? To get us to eat so they can poison us or something?" Addison pointed out, causing the both of them to turn to her.

"She's right." Meredith said, then turning to Izzie. "I'm going to try it out."

Izzie would have protested and argued that she should be the one to try out if the food was poisonous but she wasn't as daring. At the same time she knew that Addison Shepherd has to get something down into her body if she wants to survive, if she wants the baby to survive. Swallowing uncomfortably, Izzie nodded reluctantly.

Addison watched in disbelief, but when she was about to protest, Izzie laid a hand down on her shoulder, pushing her back gently.

"You've gotta eat something." she said bluntly.

----------------------------------------

Derek finished a cup of espresso in three minutes, licking his lips as he dumped the empty cup into the bin on his way to the OR. He pulled out the surgical cap from the side of his scrub pants and tied it around his head. Ferryboats--his favourite. He was surprised that Addison didn't get one with tiny viewfinders all around. Then again, was there even one that is decorated in that manner? Plus, Addison wasn't the kind who would get something that has pictures of something she like all over--unlike Derek. She thinks it's stupid. At least, for her, it's stupid, for Derek, it's cute, and adorable. He smiled at the memory. Just before his mind could go back into worrying about Addison, he started filling his mind with medical terms, procedures, and the threatment for the current surgery he was about to perform.

Releasing his foot off the stepper to stop the water flow, Derek pushed the door open to the OR with the side of his body, allowing a scrub nurse to dry his hands and put on his surgical gloves. _Concentrate, Derek._

----------------------------------------

Meredith drew in a deep breathe and scooped half a spooonful of porridge onto the plastic spoon, blew it until it was cool enough then shoved it into her mouth. She would have swallowed it in one big gulp immediately but she wouldn't be able to taste if here was anything fishy about the taste. She let the smooth substance run around her tongue, her tastebuds working to see if there was anything wrong with the food. When she finally swallowed it, she turned to Izzie with a quick nod, indicating that the food was fine. Then she turned back to the tray, taking a whiff from the vegetables and the meat, carefully picking up one and putting it into her mouth. The taste burst into her mouth as she chewed on it.

Finally, Meredith headed back to them, leaving the tray by the table.

"We should wait." Meredith said, receiving a puzzled look from Izzie. "If it's poisoned, it would still take time for it to process. We should wait awhile, just in case."

----------------------------------------

"Do you think they're having fun?" George asked, tearing open the packet of chilli sauce and squeezing it all over his plate. Cristina looked up at him oddly, a fork held in midair in front of her mouth. "What?"  
"In a third world country?" she asked, causing Alex to chuckle and shake his head. "I'm really wondering how Izzie is going to survive there." she said, delivering the salad into her mouth.  
"Dude, she grew up in a trailer park. You gotta give her more credit than that." Alex pointed out, chewing on his sandwich.

Then, George laughed. "What I wonder is how Meredith is going to survive there without any alcohol."

----------------------------------------

After a long while has passed, Meredith opened her eyes again, turning around to see an exhausted Izzie laying her head down on the bed. She sighed, looking to the tray of food in the corner of the room. It probably taste bland now that it's cooled down, but they had to check just to be sure. She stood up, blinking a few times to check her balance, testing herself out to make sure that there was no poison in her body. If there were poison in the food, her body would have reacted to it by now.

_The food's clean._ she thought, surprised by her discovery, making her way to bring the tray back to them. She lay the tray on the floor and tapped on the intern's arm, jolting her awake.

"The food's clean." Meredith announced, receiving a frown from Izzie. "There's no poison." she said, more specific this time.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm still alive, Izzie." she rolled her eyes, then passed a bowl of porridge over to the blonde. With another hand, she shook Addison's shoulder lightly, bringing the attending to consciousness. As smell of chicken travelled to her nose, she sat up with a bolt and pinched her nose.

"What's that smell?" she asked a puzzled Meredith.  
"What's what smell?" Meredith asked, then brought up the plate of chicken to in front of Addison. "This?" she asked, only to have the attending jerk her head aside and push the plate away. Meredith shot Izzie a look but only received a shrug from the taller blonde. With a sigh, Meredith placed the the plate of chicken back onto the tray and held up a bowl of porridge.  
"This." she instructed. "You've gotta eat at least this." But Addison shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." she said, refusing the food.  
"You have to eat it." Izzie said firmly, causing the attending to turn to her in surprise. Then their eyes locked, and in those eyes, Addison had her suspicions confirmed. Miranda had told her about Addison's lab results, and the results had came back positive.

Reluctantly, Addison took the bowl from Meredith's hands and forced the food down.

----------------------------------------

The night had passed and morning came. Addison cracked open her eyes, taking in her surroundings with confusion. It had taken a few seconds for the memories of the night before to come flooding back to her. She pushed herself up, looking down at the two interns who had their heads laid at each side of the small bed she's on, both fast asleep. she smiled at their peaceful features, deciding not to wake them up. The door to the room was still closed, but the tray on the ground was now gone. On the table in the corner of the room was another tray, this time filled with three plates of toast and three glasses of milk. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Their plane was hijacked, they were kidnapped in a foreign country and their kidnappers had laid her on a bed and provided them with food that are actually not poisoned._ What is going on?_ she thought.

A wave of nausea hit her. She leaped out of bed and rushed over to the corner of the room, the contents in her stomach from last night's dinner poured out from her mouth. She pressedher palms against the sides of the wall to stable herself. She felt another wave of nausea, she gagged, bending her body forward but nothing came out. She closed her eyes, her breathe was heavy. She dry heaved again, her stomach hurt. It was when another reality hit her again--she's pregnant. She pressed a hand gently over her stomach with a sigh. Pregnancy should be a joyous occasion, but right now, she wished that she didn't have a life growing inside her.

Meredith stirred against the bed, a hand reaching out to touch the empty bed in front of her. "Addison..." she mumbled, then when she couldn't feel the attending's body on the bed, she woke up with a jolt. "Addison!" she called out again, her eyes scanning the room. Then when she saw the attending bent over at the corner of the room, she leaped up from the floor and rushed towards her, leading her back onto the bed.

"Why did you even come?" Meredith asked, although it was more of her wondering out loud than a question directed to Addison. But she heard it. While allowing Meredith to lead her back to the bed, she looked up at the intern.

"What?"

"If you're so sick, you shouldn't agreed to come." Meredith said, pushing the attending back to a lying position.

"I'm not sick." Addison insisted, causing Meredith to roll her eyes. "Now I know why Derek wanted me to keep an eye on you." she said, shaking her head. "You passed out yesterday and threw up this morning and you're insisting that you're not sick. You're a doctor, an attending, even. Shouldn't you know better?"

_Derek asked her to keep an eye on me? Her? And she agreed?_ Addison thought with disbelief. But before she could say anything, Izzie woke up, her sleep interupted by their voices.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. Meredith shot a look to Addison and folded her arms in front of her chest.  
"She threw up." she announced flatly. Izzie tried to muster a shocked expression at the news, and thankfully, it was real enough. She wasn't sure if Addison would appreciate it if she were to announce her pregnancy to another person. Meredith shook her head and headed over to the tray of food laid on the table, bringing it towards them. She laid it down at the end of the bed and held out a glass to Addison but the attending just shook her head.

"You just emptied your stomach over there, you need to get something in you." she explained, pushing the glass to in front of her face. Addison turned away immediately and started dry heaving again. Izzie lifted her hair away from her face and patted lightly on her back while Meredith sighed, placing the glass back onto the tray.

"Meredith, get the food away from her." Izzie instructed knowingly. Obediently, the shorter blonde obeyed.  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked, but before Izzie could try to come up with an excuse to cover the pregnancy, the door to the room swung open. It was a different man from last night who stood by the doorway.

"Which of you is Dr. Shepherd?" he asked, his accent coming off weird. Addison looked up at the name and started to push herself off the bed.

"I am." she said quickly before either of the interns could protest. The large man nodded once and stepped aside, leaving a gap between himself and the doorway.

"Come with me."

Addison shot a warning gaze to the both interns before nodding once to the man, leaving the room with him. Izzie and Meredith would have protested, but from the gaze, they knew nothing either of them say is going to change her mind.

The door closed as Addison made her way out, but there was no click, indicating that the door isn't locked. Izzie and Meredith exchanged a glance and pushed themselves off the ground, rushing straight to the door. The knob turned as they twisted it, and with much effort, the both of them managed to push the door open, both looking around cautiously to check if it was an ambush. When they were both sure that the coast is clear, they headed straight towards the voices, one of which belonging to Addison.

----------------------------------------

"Help him." the man instructed, pointing to the boy lying under the covers with his eyes closed, his face pale, his body thin. Addison gulped at the sight, turning towards the man.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked, kneeling down by the bed.  
"Long enough." Keethan said, stepping into view.  
"What's wrong with him?" Addison asked again, then Keethan laughed.  
"You tell me. You're the doctor. The website said you're the best." he pointed out. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to fill up, revealing the reason of why the three of them had ended up here.  
"What were his symptoms?" she asked again, looking back to the boy. Without any equipments with her, there was no way she could diagonis the boy. She lay a hand across his forehead, but there was no heat to indicate a fever.  
"He's been complaining of headaches and dizziness." Keethan explained, his voice gentler this time with a hint of guilt and pain.  
"Any vomitting?"  
"Occasionally." the man nodded.

Addison swallowed, standing up from the side of the bed. "I need a small torchlight." she said, then the man turned towards the others scattered around the room with a nod. Moments later, one came back with a torchlight, larger than she had expected but for the moment, it would have to do. Addison leaned forward and peeled open each of the boy's eyelids, waving the light in front of his eyes. _Pupils non-responsive._ she noticed, then realised that the boy was not sleeping but had slipped into unconsciousness. From the symptoms the man had given and the short examination she had performed, Addison knew that they had been looking for Dr. _Derek_ Shepherd and had mistaken her for her husband. Neurology wasn't her speciality. She stood up and handed the torchlight back.

"Can you help him?" Keethan asked. Addison swallowed uncomfortably at the question. She hate letting her patients or their family members down, she was one who always tried everything she can to make things right, but now, it was impossible.  
"I can't do anything here. We need to bring him back to Seattle Grace." she said softly, looking up cautiously at the man. Anger flashed in his eyes as he took a step forward.  
"They say you're the best, and you're telling me you can't do anything here? Don't play smart with me, Doctor. I know what you're trying to do. By bringing my son to Seattle Grace, you will get to escape and then send me to prison!" he yelled, then shook his head. "No, you'll have to fix him here." he insisted.

Addison frowned at his remark. _Clearly this man knows little about medicine._ "Without a brainscan and proper instruments, I cannot help your son, I'm sorry, Mister." she explained, then the man jerk his head up at her.

"What do you mean you can't help him?" he demanded, desperation in his voice, his arms now unfolded from his chest and at his side, hands clenched into fists. "You are suppose to be the best! I gave you and your collegues a room to rest in, food to eat, a night of sleep and you dare to stand here and tell me that you cannot help my son? You are suppose to be the best!" he said, his hands now gripping at the sides of her shoulders, then at the final sentence, he tossed her aside, letting her body hit the side of the table nearby with a loud thud. Addison felt a sharp pain sear through her body from the impact. A flash of white went past her eyes before her body collapsed to the floor limply.

But Keethan thought it wasn't enough. He stomped over to the body and lifted up a leg, ready to thrust it into her middle when a voice yell out.

"Wait!"

He stopped, turning around to find the two doctors standing there, their bodies held back by two of his men.

Izzie shot a glance towards Meredith and took a deep breathe before turning back to Keethan.

"_I_ am the Dr. Shepherd you're looking for."

* * *

**A/N : **Is this suspenseful enough? -lol- 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Here is the next chapter. Don't kill me!

* * *

At Izzie's proclamation, Keethan jerked his head towards the man who brought Addison to him. The man backed away defensively, holding both hands up in front of his chest. 

"She... She said she's Dr. Shepherd." he stammered, gesturing towards Addison. Then, Keethan turned back to Izzie, confusion and anger in his eyes.

"I'm... her cousin." Izzie explained. "And I can help you."

Keethan took no second consideration and nodded once to the man behind Izzie, gesturing for him to let her go. Izzie massaged her wrists and looked to Keethan authoritatively.

"I need an assistant." she said, but before he could say anything, she added quickly. "An assistant with strong medical background." Then, her eyes shifted to Meredith in indication. With a grunt, Keethan commanded his man to release the shorter blonde. Izzie took in a deep breathe again, her eyes scanning around the room.

"You have to let us treat her first," she started, eyes gesturing to Addison. "And bring all medical supplies you have into this room and leave us alone. I don't work with an audience." she said, her voice coming out firmer and more confident than how she felt. When Keethan started to protest, Izzie eyed him down challengingly.

"Ok." Keethan said, releasing a defeated sigh, turning to face his crew. His son needs help and these doctors were the only ones able to. He had to comply to their rules. "You heard what the doctors said, don't just stand there!"

Moments later, an unconscious Addison was brought to the bed beside the boy and medical supplies were laid around the room. With one last look to his son, Keethan left the room with his men. Finally with everyone else out of ear shot, Meredith turned to Izzie, the disbelief that she had been hiding for so long was revealed, written all across her face with a hint of horror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she demanded.  
"You saw what they were about to do to Addison." Izzie explained, moving quickly to check for the woman's vitals.  
"And you decided to just risk your life and maybe this boy's life to save the woman from a kick?"  
"Yes." Izzie said bluntly, avoiding her gaze. Meredith stood in front of her with a glare, her arms folded in front of her chest.  
"You're hiding something." she noticed, but Izzie only shook her head, avoiding the intern's gaze.  
"Yes you are." Meredith insisted. "You're a horrible liar, Izzie."

Izzie drew in a deep breathe and stood up reluctantly. "Addison's pregnant."

At the news, Meredith's jaw dropped open as her eyes shot to the attending. "Are you sure? I mean--"

"Bailey told me." she explained.

"Does she know?" Meredith asked. _She's pregnant, with Derek's child._ "Does he know?"

Izzie shook her head. "He doesn't know. She doesn't want him to know, but after last night, I'm pretty sure she knows."

"Oh my god..."

----------------------------------------

"Sir, what do we do now?" the governor's right hand man asked as the few of them stood there, still waiting for a plane to land. Patience in the Africans were running low.

"Maybe their flight was delayed by the weather." he reasoned. "Let's give them another day or two." he instructed. Then with a nod, the man went to announce the news.

A day has passed, still no signs of the hospital's private jet. Another day has passed, the people were getting impatient, the sick needed to be treated. The governor finally stepped up, raising both hands to silent the crowd. At the gesture, all turned to look at him.

"We have no idea what is happening over there." He started. "I know all of you are getting impatient, and so are we. We thought maybe their flight was delayed by the weather, but it has been two days." he explained, then the talkings started again. The governor waited for it to stop, holding a hand up again to gather attention. "We will be calling the United States to find out what really happened."

----------------------------------------

Hanging up the phone, Richard buried his head in his hands with a sigh. Failing wasn't in Richard's dictionary, it wasn't an option for him, expectations he had set for himself were high. The government had called to relay the message that his medical team had failed to arrive at Africa. Pushing the worst thought out of his mind, he picked picked up the phone again.

"Debbie, page Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Bailey to my office. Thank you."

----------------------------------------

No sign of Addison, no calling the hospital back. It wasn't like Addison Shepherd to ignore calls from the hospital. Calls from her husband, perhaps. But calls from the hospital? That was something she will never do. Derek shut the file and slotted in to the stack with a sigh, he closed his eyes for a brief moment to take in a deep breathe. _She's alright, Derek. She's alright._ he thought, then reasoned with himself that she had called back and instructed that it was not to be made known to him. But the nagging feeling in his head and increased to a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

Turning into a corridor, he caught sight of the short resident whom everyone refers to as "The Nazi". _Oh thank god._ he thought, then jogged towards the resident, calling out her name to catch her attention. She turned around, placing a hand on her hip when she saw him nearing, the firm no-nonsense expression on her face, demanding him to spill what he needed quickly before she walks off.

"Miranda." Derek breathed out, running a hand through his hair. _How do I say this to her?_ "Could you call Addison for me?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Addison." he repeated with a sigh. "She's been ignoring my calls." he explained, but only receiving a glare, the same one that Richard gave him when he had requested for the chief to give his wife a call. Knowing that this resident is more stubborn than the chief, Derek had not bothered convincing or pleading. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Did Addison tell you anything before she leaves?" he asked, then Miranda looked up at him with a frown. The frown was a coverup that she knows something, something that Addison had requested for Derek to be kept in the dark about. Addison is her friend, her patient, nonetheless, and her privacy and wishes is to be respected. But before she can say anything, both their pagers beeped, the both of them looked down at it in sync.

"I've gotta take this." they announced in unison.

----------------------------------------

"What happened?"

Izzie and Meredith turned immediately at the voice. Addison's eyes closed briefly again before they open, staring blankly up ahead. Izzie shone a light in her eyes, checking her vitals once again as the woman pushed herself up stubbornly, waving the intern off.

"I'm fine." she insisted.

"We're not taking any risks." Meredith helped, pushing her body back down onto the bed. Izzie shot her a grateful look as she placed two fingers at the side of the attending's neck, checking her heartrate.

"Are you hurting in any places?" Izzie asked professionally, but Addison shook her head, wincing at the pain in the side of her head. Meredith pushed her hair back to examine her head for injuries, shaking her head at the sight of a cut.

"And you're telling me that doesn't hurt." she said flatly, her eyes wandered to the medical tray. "You need a band aid."

----------------------------------------

Miranda Bailey knocked twice on the office door of the Chief before she entered. "You paged me?" she asked, closing the door behind her before turning around fully. For the first time, Derek and Miranda saw each other, both turning to the chief in confusion.

"What's going on?" they both asked in unison. Richard cleared his throat uncomfortably and gestured to the chair next to the attending.

"Uhh, you should take a seat." he instructed, and the resident obeyed. As they both eyed him curiously, Derek with a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach, Miranda with her adrenaline pumping, the chief avoided their gaze.

"I got a call from the government." He started, but the two of them just stared at him, willing him to go on. "Addie and the interns never arrived at Africa." he said, this time, allowing his gaze to meet both his workers.

Derek slumped back into the chair, his jaw opened slightly in shock. The news hit him like a ton of bricks, it was almost like something he had expected to hear, like the dreadful feelings had provided a warning for him. But nevertheless, it had caught him offguard. Miranda placed a hand on Derek's arm comfortingly as she drew in a breathe and turned to the chief of surgery.

"Defy 'never arrived'." she said calmly.

Richard simply glared at her, causing the resident to blink, trying to find something to say to avoid the awkward silence and obvious tension build up in the office.

"Ookay... then where are they?" she asked, forcing herself to keep a positive mindset.

"Nobody knows." Richard sighed. At that, all positive thoughts are gone.

----------------------------------------

A soft grunt could be heard, the doctors' attentions are now turned, watching as the boy under the covers shift his head against the scruffy pillow, his eyes moving under the lids for awhile before they open.

"Hey." Izzie began, moving to touch the boy gently on his arm. He flinched away in fear when his eyes met her gaze. Understandingly, she pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked, coming into the boy's view. He flinched again, shifting away from Meredith. Addison pushed herself up from the bed and glance over. The boy shifted his eyes and met Addison's, and once again, he shifted uncomfortably. His breathing rate increased as he pulled the covers up to himself.

"He's freaking out." Addison said, standing up and headed towards the door. Meredith and Izzie backed away from the boy, watching as Addison peeked out from the doorway.

Within a few seconds, Keethan returned, rushing to the boy's bedside and pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back to comfort him.

----------------------------------------

As Derek sat on the couch with his head buried in his hands, Richard arranged for a search and rescue team to track down the private jet. In each of the hospital's jet there is a tracking device, made of titanium and is waterproof. Miranda Bailey had left the office to the two men as she gathered the staff of the hospital at the main station of the nurses'.

_I should have known._ Derek thought to himself, drawing in a deep breathe as tears threaten to flow out of his eyes. He should have stopped Addison from going, he's her husband. Or the least he could do is to follow her there to make sure everything was alright. At least then, wherever she is now, he'd be with her. Richard sat down beside Derek and laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's my fault." Derek managed, but Richard shook his head, feeling a pang of guilt shot through him.  
"No, it's mine. I... I shouldn't have sent her over." he argued. Derek didn't agree, but he didn't say anything.

_Meredith._ he suddenly remembered, his eyes closed as he sinked back onto the couch with a sigh. He didn't know if he should be glad or sad. The reason Meredith had went was because he had requested for her to--so she can help keep an eye on Addison for him. _Meredith will be there for her._ he told himself. If Meredith was brave enough to stick her hand into an open cavity with a bomb inside, she'll be able to brave it through wherever she was. And even though he knew that Addison was a tough woman who will never give up, he couldn't help but worry about her. She's his wife, his best friend, his partner and best friend for more than 11 years. After 11 years he had given a part of himself to her, and if anything were to happen to her, Derek wouldn't know what to do.

"Nothing will happen to her." Richard said, as though he had read the attending's mind. Derek looked up with a weak smile.

There was a double knock on the door before it swung open.

"Chief, they're ready for you."

----------------------------------------

"Is he alright now? Is my son alright?" Keethan looked up at the doctors hopefully. Meredith and Izzie exchanged looks.

"Uhmm...for now." Meredith said, knowing that none of them did anything to bring the boy back to consciousness.  
"This is just temporarily." Izzie added. "We can only treat him fully if we bring him to the hospi--"

"No." Keethan shook his head. "We're not going to any hospitals. You're not going back until my son is well." he said, then turned to the men waiting by the door. "Bring them back." he said

As the men came for them, Addison shrugged off the grip. "I can walk there myself." she said, glaring at them. But as she pushed herself off the wall, the room spun around her. Quickly, she stabilised herself against the wall again, only to be lifted off it as Izzie and Meredith ran to her side.

Reluctantly, Izzie turned to Keethan. "Can we have some sugar?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Uhm...she's...pregnant." Izzie explained, gesturing to Izzie. She was hoping that from witnessing Keethan's warm gesture towards his son, he would spare an unborn child. Instead, the manhad hesitated.

"Alright." he finally said. "But keep this in mind, if my son isn't going to get well, you wouldn't be keeping your child." he threatened.

----------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Cristina asked after weaving through the crowd to stand beside George and Alex. The both of them just shrugged. "Bailey gathered everyone, apparently the Chief has something to announce." Alex explained, folding his arms in front of his chest as the chief descended down the steps with Miranda right behind him.

"Hey," Preston greeted his girlfriend softly, catching her attention. "What's going on?" he asked. Instead of Cristina answering him, Alex did the job.

"We're about to find out."

At the sight of the chief of surgery, the mumblings of the crowd died down and all attention was focused on him. He cleared his throat and looked to the resident behind him, receiving a nod from her as encouragement.

"As you know, Seattle Grace has been requested to send a team of doctors over to Africa to provide medical service for its people." he started, then pausing as he went on, trying to ease the news into the situation slowly instead of dropping it down on them. "I've sent three doctors over, an attending, who is a Neonatal specialist, and two interns. Just about an hour ago, I received a call from the government," he paused, taking in a deep breathe. "And...I was noted that the doctors never arrived in Africa and they are no where to be found."

"What!" George blurted out, turning to his fellow interns whose expressions mirrored his own.  
"Oh my god." Cristina mumbled. "Where can they be?"  
"I mean, what happened if they were to be kidnapped, hijacked in midair--" George rambled on.  
"Shut up, George." Alex interupted, his arms now on his hips as he tried to cover the panic that was written all over his face. Richard raised his hands again, calming the crowd down.

"Now as I am speaking, rescue teams are sent out in search of the jet via a tracking device, and hopefully, the doctors will be found. In the mean time if any of you have any suggestions at all in how else to help find the doctors, let me know."

----------------------------------------

The beeping sound got faster as the helicopter hovered over the land. The man leaned forward as he studied the diagram. "Straight forward for about 50 miles." he instructed the pilot. Moments later, the beeping sound shrieked through the air, the beat fast enough to indicate that the location is right underneath where they are.

"Here." the man said, then with a nod, the pilot lowered the helicopter towards the surface of the water. Two helicopters followed closely behind, three of them inches off the water, creating large ripples all around. From the other two helicopters, two divers from each emerged, all geared up. Each flashing a thumbs-up sign, they dived straight into the water between the three helicopters.

Under the water, the four divers swam forward, paddling deeper and deeper down into the ocean until they reached the seabed, the wreck of the plane lay there in front of their eyes. Two of them went to the cockpit, pulling the pilots out while the other two pushed themselves into the passenger sector, surprised to have found only luggages and medical equipments.

Breaking the surface, the two divers lifted up the masks. "No one else. Do we retrieve the equipments and bags?" one of them asked, hoping for his voice to be heard over the loud spinning of the blades. Receiving a nod, the both of them dived down again, the other two following closely behind after bringing the two drowned victims onto the helicopter.

----------------------------------------

Addison sat by the corner of the room, sipping on a warm glass of sugar solution.

"Are you feeling better?" Izzie asked as Meredith paced around the room. The door was locked again, from the outside. There was no way that they could get out unless the men allowed them to. Addison looked to the intern and nodded shyly, putting the glass down next to her.

"You know, I should be the one taking care of the both of you." She joked, a hint of guilt in her voice. Izzie laughed at that, leaning back against the wall as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Clearly, you're in no shape to take care of anyone but yourself." she said. That got Meredith's attention. She stopped, making her way next to Addison and settled down beside her.

"What are we going to do? Do we just...wait?" she asked, turning to the two.

----------------------------------------

Derek's head shot up at the sound of the phone ringing on Richard's desk. He had made to be taken off every single case and have someone else to take over them for the time being. The chief of surgery pushed himself off the couch and picked the phone up.

"Yes?" Richard asked.  
"Call from the government." the voice on the other side said.  
"Put him through." he said solemnly, while in the hope for good news, he knew that there's a very slightly chance that there'll be one. After hearing the news from the other side, Richard closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers on his forehead.

"Alright, thank you very much." Richard said, then ended the call. Derek had been looking at him with hope in his blue eyes, already sitting on the edge of the couch.

"They found the jet." Richard said, but there was no hint of happiness in his tone. Derek's face fell, the light in his eyes dulled as he braced himself for the worst news. He swallowed, his eyes fixing onto the chief to will him to continue.

"Their bodies were not found."

That was the moment where Derek could no longer hold it in. He allow the tears to now flow down his cheeks as the chief made his way over, placing a fatherly arm around his shoulder and held him while the sobs escaped from Derek's throat.

"I'm sorry." Richard said, keeping his voice as calm as possible. While he would love very much to let his emotions out, one of them has to stay strong, and right now, it would be impossible for Derek to be the one.

----------------------------------------

"...bodies of the pilots, medical equipments and luggages are retrieved from the wreck underwater, but there was on sign of the three doctors from Seattle Grace Hospital..."

"Keethan!" a man growled, raising the volume of the television as the reporter went on. The man came, standing in front of the television with a smirk on his face.

"They'll never find them." he said with a laugh. But the next thing he heard wiped the smile off his face.

----------------------------------------

There were voices, the accents were American. Meredith scrambled over to the side of the door and pressed her ear against it, trying to listen. When Izzie was about to interupt, she held out a hand and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"...while the staff at Seattle Grace Hospital continues to function, the husband of one of the missing doctors, Dr. Derek Shepherd, a world class Neurosurgeon, refuses to comment."

"Crap." Meredith mumbled. They were in deep trouble. Izzie started to open her mouth when an angry voice rang through the house.

"They lied!" And a loud bang and a crash followed, causing the three of them in the room to jerked at the sound.

"They found out." Izzie commented, only receiving a nod from Meredith as the intern made her way back to them.

----------------------------------------

"What do we do with them?" a man asked the angry leader. The anger in Keethan's eyes had subsided, replaced with a hint of dare.

"Nothing. They will come. The United States will not leave their people out there. They will search and search until they find a body, even if it were to take them months to do so. They'll come, it's just a matter of time. And Dr. _Derek_ Shepherd will be with them. Afterall, his wife is in our hands."

* * *

**A/N : **There you go. -smirks- 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** I need to give a big thank you to Jen (usuckirock) for helping me with this chapter. I was seriously stuck. Yes, stuck. And she helped me through it. So THANK YOU! And I LOVE YOU! -hehe- Oh warning, this is a looong chapter.

* * *

While the reporters announced that search and rescue teams were assigned to search the lands where the jet had crashed, a ringing sound pierced through the silence in the Montgomery household.

"Hello?"  
"Oh Lindsey, I'm so sorry." the condolense blurted out from the other line. "Are you guys alright?" At the sound of the voice, Caleb Montgomery emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea, handing one to his wife as he wrap an arm around her shoulder.  
"Holding up as much as we can, Audrey." Caleb said, giving his wife a reassuring smile. "How's Derek doing?" he asked as Lindsey moved out from his embrace and leaned against the back of their living room couch, bringing the hot tea to her lips.  
"We don't know. He's not picking up our calls." Audrey Shepherd sighed.  
"I keep telling you, Audrey. Derek is dealing with it his own way now. Richard is there for him." Brian's voice sounded through the speaker phone of the Montgomery household. Lindsey smiled at the voice.

"Hello, Brian." she greeted, then there's the tone of the second line.  
"That's ours." Audrey said apologetically. "I hope it's Derek."  
"I hope so too. Thanks for calling." Lindsey said.  
"Remember, call us if you need anything, at all." Brian reminded them.  
"We will, thank you."

----------------------------------------

Night went and morning came, this time, the three of them had somehow, tried to squeeze onto the bed. Well actually just Meredith and Addison sharing it, leaving enough space of Izzie to rest her head by the side. They had debated, and forced Addison to take the bed by hook or by crook, and made it comfortable for the attending to share the bed with the smaller intern rather than the taller one.

Being in the least comfortable position, Izzie stirred into consciousness first, shifting her head on the side of the bed as she stretched her legs out under it. The bottom of the pants was pushed up slightly, her ankle brushed against the cold, dusty floor. That was when she woke up with a start. Thoughts in her mind went from _"The alarm clock hasn't rang. I can sleep awhile longer"_ to _"Where the hell am I?"_ Izzie blinked her eyes rapidly, clearing the cloud in her vision as her eyes shifted around the room nervously. When they land on the sleeping Meredith and Addison, she let out a sigh. She had no idea if she were to feel relieved or... well she doesn't know.

Izzie pushed herself off the edge of the bed and stretched her arms, cracking her neck while she did so. She stood up, loosening her legs, then peeked over to the two sleeping women. She chuckled at the sight. Meredith had an arm drapped over Addison's body, the side of her face burying into the mattress right next to the attending's shoulder. Addison had a leg folded underneath one of Meredith's. Then like the block clock had done its job, Meredith stirred, her eyes snapping open with a start. Confusion was written all across her face as she felt the unfamiliarity of the sheets her face was pressing against. And her arm was drapped across something that was definitely unfamiliar, a leg was tucked under her own. She froze, her eyes shifting, slowly drifting towards Addison's sleeping body.

_This is not another one night stand._ Meredith prayed. But there was no hang over, she had definitely not been drinking the night before. Then, the red curls came into sight, causing her to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Morning." Izzie greeted as she stiffened a yawn. Meredith's eyes shifted up towards the blonde, then widened as she realised that the something she had her arm drifted over was Addison's body.

That was went Addison woke up. She flipped over, her body now facing Meredith as the intern quickly take her arm off. Addison opened her green eyes and was greeted with Meredith's. Surprised, she let out a yelped, almost rolling off the bed. Realising that she had one leg tucked under Meredith's, she retrieved it back, blushing.

"Oh god." she mumbled, then pushed herself up to a sitting position, brushing hair out of her face before she turned to Meredith. "I'm so, so so sorry."

By that time, the intern had already scrambled out of the bed, giving Izzie a devil glare as the taller blonde tried to hide a laugh. At Addison's apology, Meredith shook her head forcefully.

"No... no. I'm...sorry. Yes." she stammered, gesturing to Addison with her arm to indicate the previous position of her arm. "I'm sorry."

Izzie shifted her eyes back and forth from Meredith and Addison, covering a hand over her mouth to hide a smile.

"You think this is funny?" Meredith hissed, causing Izzie to break out in laughs. Then when Addison shot her a look, Izzie stopped, drawing a deep breathe in attempt to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry." she said through giggles. She drew in a deep breathe again, stabilizing herself again. "It's just that...god. I never thought I'd actually live to see that."

----------------------------------------

Derek lay on the couch in Richard's office, a hand behind his head propping it up against the arm of the furniture as he stared up blankly at the white ceiling. There were no more tears, no more emotions, the tears on his cheeks were already dried, a cool feeling sweep across his skin each time a blast from the air conditioner hits. _Addison._ he thought again, that was the one thing he had been thinking. What if, just what if she was gone for good? He had never told her how beautiful she is, he had never had the chance to tell her that he still love her deeply, never even have the chance to put on the ring back to his finger. He raised a hand up in front of his face, the gold band shimmering under the light. Will he get the chance to see her ever again?

His cellphone rang again for the fifth time. He ignored it after taking a glance at the caller. It wasn't Addison. He didn't want to pick up the call just in case he was caught up in a conversation and Addison decided to call through, to tell him that she is alright. Finally, the tone stopped, the cellphone next top him stopped vibrating. Derek closed his eyes, taking in a deep breathe. Not answering the calls was being irresponsible. He knew how it felt when Addison had not answered or return his calls, and knowing that news spread fast, his family, that had been calling him the fifth time in half an hour, must be worried sick. _I'll just call to tell them I'm ok and I'll hang up._ he told himself, letting out a defeated sigh. He wasn't ready to talk about it. He didn't even know how to talk about it. Almost identical to a zombie, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and made his first call back to New York.

----------------------------------------

"What do you think happened to them?" Cristina asked, pacing around the locker room as she chewed on her fingernails. Alex shot George a dirty look as he shrugged apologetically. Technically, it was his mention about kidnapping and hijacking that got the competitive intern all worked up. Her boyfriend, Preston Burke was in surgery and the three interns sat in the empty locker room while their resident was away for the moment, apparently having quite a role in the whole 'missing doctors' situation.

"Stop pacing." Alex complained, feeling the anxiety build up in him again. He was leaning against the locker door, his hands placed on his hips. George, however, was sitting with one leg on each side of the long, wooden bench, his eyes shifting back and forth from Alex to Cristina.

"Nothing's going to happen to them." George helped. Cristina stopped and stared right at George, causing the intern to flinch.  
"Nothing? Oh well who was the one who spoke about kidnappings and hijackings?" she retorted.

Frustrated mainly by his own anxiety, he pushed himself off the lockers and stood between the both of them, looking to each firmly.

"Would the both of you just shut up? We don't know anything for sure yet, so stop jumping to conclusions!"

----------------------------------------

The tone drooned on, and for just a split second, Derek had wished that no one would pick up. Obviously, he didn't get his wish. It went through on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" It was his mother's voice. Derek swallowed, licking his lips as he looked down to the floor, still clutching the phone next to his ear. He didn't know what to say. Or at least, he didn't want to say anything because he knew once he opened his mouth his voice will crack and fresh tears will come.

"Derek? Is that you?" This time, it was his Dad. He drew in a deep breathe and blinked back the moisture in his eyes.

"Yea." he breathed out.

"Oh honey, are you alright?"

_Don't do this, Mom._ he pleaded. He was hoping that someone would tell him something good, something happy, something that would at least bring positivity into his already negative mindset about Addison's disappearance. But no. The tone of his mother's voice had brought the emotions back to him. He drew in a shaky breathe, holding back his tears.

"Son, she's going to be alright. You've gotta have faith. She'll come back." his dad encouraged. Derek nodded.

"Yea. I know, Dad. I know." he mumbled.

Then there was silence.

"I... I have to go." Derek said.  
"Ok." his mother agreed sympathetically. "Will you be ok?"  
"I will be." he promised, forcing a weak smile on his lips.

---------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" the well-known voice demanded. The man froze in his tracks, swallowed as he turned around to face the leader.

"Uhmm..." he started, then gestured to the tray of food and drinks in his hand with his eyes. But Keethan shook his head.

"But--"

"I said no! They lied, and somebody has to pay."

"She's having a baby." the man argued, then quickly lowered his eyes as his leader stood up, daring to be challenged.

"I don't care."

---------------------------------------

Morning sickness was over. Funny how now they found a small bucket and several plastic bags under the small table in the room. Now that they've learnt about Addison's pregnancy and didn't want to risk having to clean up puke every single morning, they decided to place something there where she can throw up into.

Addison leaned against the wall, taking in deep breathes to urge the nausea away. Izzie and Meredith sat on each of her side, debating with their eyes. Finally, Meredith spoke.

"You should go."

Izzie narrowed her eyes at her.

"You grew up in a trailer park, you're taller, you're more intimidating."

Izzie shot her a look, and that was went Addison opened her eyes, eyeing each of them curiously.

"What on earth is going on?"

"Nothing." the two of them said in unison, both shooting the attending a smile.

"Just...close your eyes and rest." Meredith instructed, patting her lap lightly. Addison obeyed, unknowingly allowing the silent argument between the two interns to go on. Finally, the both of them stood up and headed to the door.

Izzie knocked her fist on the door several times loudly, waiting for a few moments before repeating her action again. The door creaked open, leaving only a small gap between the door and the frame. There was a chain locked from the other side, then, a gruffy face was pressed against it.

"Yes?"  
"Uhmm..could we get some water and...food?" Meredith asked sweetly with a smile while Izzie, standing behind her, kept a stern expression in hope to be intimidating. "For her." Meredith quickly added, gesturing to Addison. The man sighed, his face turning away for a moment before leaning back through the gap again.

"We can't." He said softly, as though afraid someone would overhear their conversation. Izzie frowned, stepping closer to the door's gap.

"Why?" she demanded. The man drew in a breathe uncomfortably.

"He wouldn't allow."

Before Izzie could come up with something intimidating to say, Meredith jumped in. "Could you at least try? Her child is innocent." she almost pleaded. Then, the man sighed, lowering his head at the question. He turned away again, for a brief moment before turning back to them.

"Alright." he agreed. "I'll speak to the men. We'll try whenever possible."

"Thank you." Meredith said gratefully.  
"Soon would be a good time." Izzie stated quickly before the door was shut again. When they turned around, Addison was standing with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time. What is going on?"

---------------------------------------

It has been three days since the news was reported. On the unknown side of the world where the doctors were, Keethan's men had tried as descretely as possible to slip leftovers and water to the doctors when the housekeeper went in to clear the mess due to the morning sickness' each day.

From the lack of necessary nutrients the body Addison shares with the fetus, she was exhausted. From time to time, she managed to swallow some water, but food never went down completely. Isobel Stevens feared for the life of the unborn child as well as that of her mentor's. Meredith, who never wanted to like the redhead, had the same fear as her fellow intern. However, there was another issue she had to worry about--how she was suppose to explain it all to Derek. She had promised to keep an eye on her for him. The both of them tried to leave food for Addison, hoping that she will feel hungry later in the days, but she never was. As a result, they had to finish the little food between the both of them with a hint of guilt, arguing with themselves that they need energy to be able to take care of the attending.

---------------------------------------

He stared out of the glass window at the sunset. He smiled at the color of the sky, remembering the hue of red that was similar to Addison Shepherd's hair. Yes, he had heard of the news about her disappearance, along with two interns, Meredith Grey being one of them. Somehow, he wondered if Addison had requested for Meredith to be on board with her so she wouldn't have to worry about the intern luring Derek away while she's gone. He shook his head, almost slapping himself at that thought. _Addison isn't such a person, and you know it._ he scolded himself.

He looked down at the silver cellphone in his hands for the fifth time, smoothing his thumbs over the device. He sighed, finally flipping open to dial the number. He never wanted to interupt, but she was in trouble and the least he could do is to try. _It has been three days, you need to do something. They are still your friends--to you_. he reasoned. He has faith that she will make it out alive, wherever she was.

---------------------------------------

The side of Addison's leg buzzed, causing Meredith to jolt up in surprise at the vibration. She stared, then lifted her eyes up to Izzie as the intern returned a confused frown.

"What?" Izzie asked. Instead of answering, Meredith slided her hand into the pocket of Addison's pants and pulled out a cellphone. The name blinking at her had her blinked back in surprise. She knew who that person is and she would debate on picking up the call, knowing his history with the attending. But at the moment, this person may be their only hope.

"She has a _cellphone_?" Izzie demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest. Meredith held up a hand as she answered the call, but only a series of buzzing sounds could be heard from the other side. The reception was horrible. The line broke, and Meredith frantically dialed the number back, putting the phone to her ear. But the line never connected. Meredith cursed silently at the poor reception in the area.

"Who was that?" Izzie asked.  
"Mark." she said, then lifted her eyes to her. "And Derek left missed calls."

---------------------------------------

He had stayed in the hospital for three days, the hope in him was running low. He was refused into all surgeries and placed on suspension until he could gather himself back together--the chief's orders. But Derek didn't want to return to his trailer. He didn't want to lie in bed next to an empty space knowing that his wife isn't alright. The dog would be able to survive on his own. Its ability to search for food has turned into a habit of raiding their fridge for treats. His cellphone ringtone went off, causing him to look up from his hands and onto the device. He glared at the blinking screen.

_What the hell does he want?_ he thought, deciding to ignore it. Then, the call ended. But the next second, it rang again, the same name blinking on the screen. Frustrated, Derek flipped open the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"What do you want, Mark?" he snapped.  
"Addison--" he blurted out.  
"She's gone, Mark. Haven't you heard?" he cut him off.  
"No, Derek. Addison. I called her, she picked up." he explained. At the news, Derek shot up from the couch and started pacing.  
"What? When? How? What did she say?"  
"Nothing. I only heard buzzing. The reception was terrible. But someone picked up. Try calling her." Mark said, his voice as anxious as Derek's. And straight after what Mark had said, Derek said the one thing that he thought he'll never say to his ex-bestfriend ever again.

"Thank you, Mark. Thank you so much."

---------------------------------------

Derek paced around the room impatiently, dialing his wife's number for the forth time. The same automated voice came through, indicating that the service was unable to reach Addison's line.

"Damnit!" he cursed under his breathe, hanging up on the line again. Mark was the last person he would want to thank or even speak to. But Derek had believed that Mark was in love with Addison, or at least, love his wife enough as a dear friend to try to reach her and inform him about the news instead of barging into the whole situation and try to help. Derek had to give him credit for not wedging himself in between them this time. And because of Mark's feelings for Addison, be it as a friend or more than a friend, Derek had trusted his call not to be a nasty joke. He dialed the number again, pressing the phone to his ear. At the sound of the ringing tone, his pacing stopped. He shoved a hand through his hair as he stood in the middle of the office.

_Pick up, Addie. Pick up pick up pick up..._

"Hello?" Derek called out desperately, and as loud as he could as the line went through. "Addison!" he cried out her name. Then, what came back as a response was the continuous buzzing that Mark had mentioned.

The next moment he was rushing down the stairs, heading straight to the locker room in hope to find Miranda that may lead him to Richard. But when he burst in, only the two of her interns were there, but Derek couldn't hold in any longer.

"Addison's alive! They're alive!" he blurted out, then went out of the locker room, his eyes scanning the level for the resident and the chief of surgery.

"What?" George and Cristina cried in unison, leaping off the bench and following the attending out of the locker room.

Derek dashed straight to the nurses' counter, the cellphone still in his hand. "Have you seen the chief?" he asked anxiously, the nurse shook his head. "Or.. or Dr. Bailey?" Another head shaking action again.

"Damnit." he mumbled, but thanked the nurse before he went off again. As he turned around, he was met with a curious Cristina and George. But before they could ask any questions, he spoke.

"Find Richard and Miranda." he instructed, and at that, the both of them went off in different directions. George paging his resident at the counter while Cristina searched the patients' rooms.

"O'Malley!" Alex called out, jogging towards him as he slowly tore his eyes away from the running Derek. "What's going on? Bailey gave assignments early today?"

George shifted his weight onto another leg anxiously. "Dr. Shepherd called Dr. Shepherd. Someone picked up. Cristina is looking for Bailey, I'm waiting for her to return her page here." he explained as slowly as possible.

"Izzie's alive?" Alex exclaimed, hope now lit up in his eyes. Before George could say anything, Alex rushed off, sprinting up the stairs in search of his resident.

---------------------------------------

Mark hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. He needs to stop there now, it's all he can do. Somehow, he felt at peace, a small hint of happiness skipped in his heart. He had managed to reach Addison, and as much as it hurt him, he had helped Derek, and in turn, given them another chance to their marriage. He loves Addison, love her in a more-than-friend manner, but her choice is Derek, and there was nothing Mark could do. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh as he drew in a deep breathe, letting his eyes close while he prayed silently that Addison would make it out alright.

---------------------------------------

Moments later, the group has gathered in the chief's office as Derek explained the whole situation again as clearly as he could.

"Addison's alive. They're alive, I'm telling you. She picked up the phone!"

"Did she say where they are, how they are, anything?" Miranda asked, her voice remaining calm but it was obvious that the no-nonsense resident was as anxious as every one of them in the room. Derek shook his head, holding up his phone again. He didn't know how many times he had to say it, but he needed to. There was hope. _Don't these people have hope?_

"BUT she picked up." he repeated, his blue eyes shifting from each one of them in the room.

"But how do you know it's her?" George blurted out, and all eyes turned to him with disbelief.  
"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just--"  
"Stop talking, George." Cristina snapped.

"He's right, it could be anyone." Richard pointed out. Then Preston nodded, his arms that were folded in front of his chest were now around Cristina's shoulders. Neither of them bothered with keeping the public affection descrete. Everyone in the room had known of their relationship and there was nothing to hide.

"Keep calling her, Derek. That's their only chance, and our only chance of finding them." Preston suggested. Derek nodded and started inserting Addison's number onto the keypad.

"The FBI." George blurted out as the group was starting to disperse. They all turned back and looked to him curiously.

"The FBI. They know how to track people down with phones and everything, right? I mean, in kidnapping cases that's how they find the victims before the ransom is paid up, no?"

It took a moment for all of them to register what George was suggesting. Alex lunged forward, giving George a tight hug with a pat on his shoulder.

"Man, that's the first right thing you've said all these while."

---------------------------------------

The cellphone buzzed again, this time, it wasn't a call, but a message. Meredith and Izzie exchanged looks before pressing on the button to view. It was Derek.

_"Addison, please be alright. Live, baby. Live for me. I love you. I will call you again and again and when the reception allows us to get through, do not hang up. I'm coming for you, I promise."_

Meredith swallowed at the message, the desperation in the words. It hurt her still to read it, even though she was already starting to move on from Derek. That would probably cause her to move on completey because after reading it, Meredith realised that the love Derek may have for her will never be as much as the love Derek has for Addison. More than 11 years of marriage definitely trumps 3 months of flirting and dating. When Meredith lifted her eyes to Izzie, the intern was eyeing her with concern. It was clear that Meredith wasn't fully over Derek, but how would she react to the message? Meredith shook her head with a smile.

"I'm alright." she assured the taller blonde, then headed over to the bedside and brushed a lock of hair away from the attending's forehead.

"Addison, Mark and Derek called." she told her softly, smiling as she saw a weak smile forming on the attending's lips. "But the reception is bad and we didn't get to talk." she explained, pausing for awhile before going on. "Derek sent you a text message. He said... he said he love you." Meredith forced out, then drew in a deep breathe before continuing. "And he's coming."

---------------------------------------

On the plane with the search and rescue team, Derek had his cellphone wired up to the tracking device as he kept dialing his wife's number. Miranda Bailey and George O'Malley were allowed on board with the doctor, to keep him calm and for support purposes. Alex and cristina has been denied the trip because of their obvious, stronger emotional attachments to two of the victims.

"But Dr. Shepherd gets to go!" Cristina had complained. Miranda had shook her head firmly.  
"That's because he's family. Are you Meredith's family? No? Then you don't get to go." the resident had argued.

It took only the news of Derek getting through the line once to get the FBI's agreement to help. They felt that even if it wasn't one of the doctors who picked up the phone, the person who did would be a clue that will lead to finding the missing doctors. Finally, the ringing tone came through.

"I'm through." Derek announced, putting a hand up as he waited to give them a signal to start the tracking. And at the precise moment where the line was picked up, Derek flashed a thumbs up and the button was pressed. Like Derek had explained, there were only continuous buzzings. Derek peeked over to the tracking system, watching in hope for a red dot to appear to show the location of where the cellphone is, but there were none.

"It's out of the tracking screen's range. I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, we'll have to go by trial and error." the agent explained. Derek slumped back down on his seat with a nod. "You make the call of the direction, Doctor." the agent allowed. They didn't want to risk going into three different wrong directions before finding the right one and risk getting the blame of not finding the doctors sooner. Derek closed his eyes and drew in a deep breathe, is fingers stroking the side of his cellphone. The helicopter hovered on the spot in midair as they waited for an answer. Finally, his eyes snapped open.

"South." he said, then nodding to confirm. "Head south."

---------------------------------------

"Montgomery's Resident." a different male voice answered montoneously.  
"Evan! Are your parents home?" Adele Webber's voice rung through the phone. At the voice, Evan shot up straight from the couch.  
"Mrs. Webber! Have they found her? Have they found my baby sister?" he asked anxiously. And at his voice, his parents rushed into the living room. He laid the receiver back and turned on the speaker.

"We don't know yet." Adele said regretfully. "Derek had made a call to Addison's cellphone and someone picked up. The search and rescue team are tracking them down as soon as Derek gets through again." She explained.

Lindsey sighed with a light relief, there was hope that Addison would be alright.

"Don't worry. They will find her. With Derek on board, he wouldn't allow them to stop until she's found. And we all know how he is." Adele assured them. At that, Lindsey smiled as her husband let out a chuckle.

"What can I say? Stubborn as an ox. Addie and him are a match made in heaven." Evan teased, trying to lighten up the tension.

"We call that determination, son." Adele returned the teasing with a light laugh. "Alright, I've gotta go make dinner before Richard comes home. I've finally managed to coax him to get his butt home for dinner this week. I'll call you again if I get any news." she promised.

"Thank you so much, Adele." Lindsey said gratefully.  
"What are you talking about? We're like a family. Now if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. I am able to cook and be on the phone at the same time"  
Caleb had to laugh at that. Adele Webber always had a way to lighten things up. "We will, Adele."

---------------------------------------

Moments later, the red dot appeared on the tracking map. George was the first to point it out. He had stood up from his seat and inched his way slowly to the screen, pointing a finger gently down at the dot that appeared at the corner of it.

"Look." he breathed out.  
"We've got it!" the agent announced, giving a nod and started a transfer of the electronic map to the rest of the team to alert them on the location.

"Why Shepherd, 11 years of marriage had gained you something afterall." Miranda teased, watching as the attending shove a hand through his hair, his lips finally breaking into a small smile.

---------------------------------------

The thick sound of blades spinning in the air caused Keethan to leave his chair and headed to the windows in curiosity. Outside, two large planes had landed and several more had surround the house.

"FBI! The house has been surrounded. Surrender now!" a voice boomed out. Keethan turned to his men, all as confused as he was furious. How had the FBI manage to find them? He barged into the room, startling Meredith and Izzie. He glared down at them, then his eyes slowly landed onto the cellphone in Meredith's hands.

"Why you little--"

The sound of the door being kicked down stopped him as he spun around, watching as his men stood helplessly around, all held at gun point. _Useless fools!_ he thought to himself. But there was nothing he could do. Then there was a man that came right through despite being stopped by several FBI agents, a shorter black woman and a white man followed closely behind. Keethan smirked. _The husband._ he realised as his eyes fell onto Derek. Ignoring Meredith, Keethan tugged Addison out of bed by her arm forcefully, backhanding Izzie as she tried to stop him and dragged her out to the open, pulling a knife out from his pocket and held Addison in a chokehold.

Addison, who was semi-conscious stumbled out, feeling herself dragged helplessly out of the room. She was exhausted, her body was exhausted. Days before she had barely moved except for when the nausea hits. The nutrients that went into her body was definitely alot lesser than all those that came out day after day. She felt her body pressed against that of a man and a sharp, glimmering blade placed right in front of her throat. She lifted her eyes forcefully and met her husband's blue ones. _He came._ she thought, struggling to stay awake. But when a sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen, the darkness that start to close in on her vision to take over.

"Addison!" Derek called out desperately as he witness his wife's eyes flutter close while her body fell limp against the body of another man. The blade was pushed furthur up against her throat when Derek took a step forward. Noticing the action, he stopped immediately, swallowing as their eyes locked.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Keethan's eyes flickered over his son on the bed and back to Derek.

"Fix my boy, and I'll spare your wife and your child." he sneered.

_My child?_ Derek thought in confusion, and it took him the next second to realise that Addison is pregnant. Slowly, Derek nodded.

"Alright, but we need to bring him to the hospital so I can examine him to find out what is wrong." he explained slowly, his eyes fixed onto the blade while his heart thumped against his chest. When Keethan shook his head and started to argue, Miranda jumped in, cutting him off.

"That is the only way out if you want your son to live." she said.

"Dr. Shepherd is the best, and he's your only chance." George added. Then reluctantly, he nodded. The agents stationed around the house parted, allowing the paramedics access to the boy.

"Wait!" George said, stopping the paramedics in their tracks. "Where's Izzie and Meredith?" he asked, turning to Keethan fiercely.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Keethan snapped.

"The other two doctors. Where are they?"

Keethan laughed. "Oooh. You're not getting to them until he fixes my son." he said. But George shook his head firmly.

"They're not taking your son until they get the doctors out."

Derek shot George a dagger glare. _What the hell is he doing?_ he thought, surprised at the intern's authoritative speech and at the same time, raged by the fact that the intern was playing with his wife's life. George ignored the glare and went on even when Keethan continue to press the knife against Addison's throat firmly.

"Your son is not getting on the plane until everyone else is." he said firmly, his blue eyes never once leaving Keethan's gaze. "Dr. Shepherd is your only chance. You kill his wife, he'll never help you." he pointed out.

Letting out a defeated grunt, he gestured his head to the room, allowing the group of paramedics to go in, accompanied by a few armed men. Little did he know, one of them had turned around at the last moment and pointed the rifle against his temple. Keethan started to threaten when he felt another nuzzle pointed at the back of his head.

"Drop the knife." one of them ordered, but Keethan held on firmly.

"You want to see your son, don't you?" Miranda jumped in. After being a parent, she knew how to stir the emotions within another. Keethan's eyes shifted to Miranda and looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to see your son get well?" she asked again, and this time, he nodded.  
"Yes." he croaked out.  
"Let her go." Miranda coaxed. "Let her go and you'll come out of this alive, and you will be able to see your son get well." she pointed out. Keethan shook his head forcefully. Derek swallowed and casted a glance towards the resident, who took a slow step forward.

"Let her go." she repeated, her tone gentler this time. "Let her go before they shoot you."

Keethan struggled with it, his eyes squeeze shut as he allow a tear to roll down his cheek. He knew the doctor was right, but he had never wanted to end up in the situation he is now. Reluctantly, he released Addison's body, allowing her to fall down to the ground freely as he held his hands above his head. He felt a push at the back of his head, then with a nod, the knife in his hand dropped to the floor with a clink.

_It's over._ he thought to himself. It was over for him, he's officially a criminal. What his punishment would be, he did not know. But it was worth it. Afterall, his son is going to live.

* * *

**A/N :** Ok, I've decided for this to be the 'named' as the last chapter. But there will be an epilogue up on what happened to the GA characters. Unless, no one wants to read it... 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** Ok, sorry this took SOOO long but here it is now. lol I hope you like it!

* * *

"Richard!" Adele exclaimed, a tight, fake enthusiasm in her voice as she balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder, dumping the vegetables into the boiling pot of water. She had encountered this many times before, where her husband would call her and apologise slightly non-sincerely that he had to stay in the hospital for some extra paperwork and wouldn't be at home for dinner. But Adele Webber was used to it. Marrying a surgeon comes with a price. But surprisingly, this time, Richard had called bearing good news.

"Really? Oh thank god." Adele breathed a sigh of relief, now shifting the receiver into her hands as she stirred the soup with another. "How are they?" she enquired, then nodded as her husband filled her in.  
"Alright." she said, agreeing to be descrete with the information that she would be sharing with the Montgomeries later. Then, the question she had to ask. "Are you gonna come home for dinner like you promised?" she asked, already prepared for the negative response. But to her surprise, the word was of three letters--"Yes."

At the word, Adele almost dropped her phone in surprised. She blinked, trying to find words to say. "Uhh..ok." she managed, wide-eyed. "I'll see you at seven then."

---------------------------------------

At the second ring, someone answered it, the voice frantic.

"Hello?"  
"Lindsey." Adele greeted from the other side of the phone. The redhead placed the phone back down and switch on the speaker as the rest of the family gathered. Her elder son's wife had joined them in the living room after their two children were asleep upstairs in the guest room.  
"How is... have they...?" Lindsey's anxious voice trailed off.  
"Yes, they found her." Adele informed. The four of them exchange glances, waiting in suspense for Adele to go on. Finding Addison doesn't mean she's alright, it just meant they found her.  
"She's alright." Adele revealed, it was then they all breathed out the breathe they have been holding in, throwing their arms around each other with a tight embrace.  
"How is she?" Evan asked, releasing his wife from his embrace.  
"We don't know her condition yet. They're flying the doctors back to Seattle Grace now. But I know she's alright." Adele explained.  
"That's good enough for us." Caleb told his wife, a hand rubbing against her back. She bit her lower lip and nodded in agreement.  
"I'll let you know if there's anymore." Adele promised, shifting the phone in her hands.  
"Thank you, Adele. Thank you."

---------------------------------------

In one of the helicopter was Keethan, a hand cuffed onto the railing at the side of the helicopter as he sat silently on the seat nearest to his son's small frame. He smiled at the sight of it, reaching out to brush a strand of hair off his forehead. He surrendered, and he will get to see his son again, alive and well.

Meredith and Izzie went into separate helicopters, George joining the paramedics with Meredith while Miranda entered the one with Izzie. Derek held on to his wife's hand as they rolled herstretcher towards the remaining helicopter. Reluctantly, he let go of her for the paramedics to push thestretcher into the vehicle. Quickly, he scrambled on, finding his hands back onto the limp one that was left hanging off the edge of the stretcher. Addison had an oxygen mask around her face, a blanket wrapped around her body with a black strapped pinning her against the stretcher.

"I'm here, Addie. I'm here." Derek mumbled, reaching out to brush a hand across her forehead, then bringing her hand up, he pressed a soft kiss on it. "Please be ok... please..." he whispered against her hand. He wanted her to be ok, he needed her to be ok. she's pregnant, and she's carrying a child. Derek might have a shot to be a father. How long as she been pregnant? He had wished it was just for a day at most. At least that way, the baby could have a higher chance of survival. But, could that be possible? And did Addison know she was pregnant? There were so many questions on his mind, but those were pushed back by a single prayer sent to the Powers that Be.

---------------------------------------

Ring. Ringring. Ringringring.

"Shepherds."  
"Hey, Brian." Lindsey greeted.  
"Lindsey!" he greeted back, surprised at the call. Then, his next word was distant as he pulled away from the receiver to tilt his head upwards. "Audrey! The Montgomeries called!" Thumping footsteps followed. There was a soft click on the other side, indicating that the Shepherds had switched them on speaker. Knowing that the both of them are now standing on the other side of the phone, Lindsey swallowed.  
"They found her." she said. Actually, they found all the doctors, but in this mother's mind, she was only concerned for her own daughter. The mothers of the other two doctors can worry about them. Lindsey smiled at the sound of a loud release of breathe.  
"Oh thank god." Audrey muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "How is she?"  
"We don't know yet." Lindsey admitted with a soft sigh. "They're flying over to Seattle Grace now. Adele said she's alright, but they don't know for sure yet." Audrey and Brian nodded, their arms around each other. At least now, they know their daughter-in-law was alright.  
"We're flying in tomorrow." Caleb announced, extending a silent invitation to the Shepherds to join them. Instead, Audrey shook her head at the announcement, not that either of the Montgomeries could see her.  
"Don't you think we should let them... settle things between themselves?" she asked awkwardly. It did seem like Caleb and Lindsey had made up their minds about visiting, but Audrey had felt that this crucial moment could be it to mend Addison's and Derek's marriage once and for all. There was silence on the other end of the line. Then finally, Caleb spoke. "You're right." he said, agreeing with his in-law. His wife turned to him with a glare, obviously disagreeing with his opinion. Caleb reached out and placed a hand on her arm gently.  
"Lindsey, it had been a stressful week for the both of them, involving life and death, even so. I believe that this will make the both of them see how much they can't live without one another." he explained.  
"Make _Derek_ realise that he's still very much in love with his wife." Brian corrected good-naturedly. The two couples had always thought that Derek and Addison were meant to be--even after the affair that Addison had with Derek's best friend. After the news, the Shepherds had shown up at the Montgomery's doorstep, allowing themselves into the house as their inlaws stood nervously, expecting them to start yelling and screaming about how their daughter had hurt their son. But instead, the first words that came out from Audrey's mouth had shocked them.

"Derek's an ass." she had said, settling down on their living room couch, already making herself comfortable without invitation. Even though with their mouths gaping, Lindsey had managed to say something in return.  
"No...no. Addison shouldn't have--"  
"Slept with Mark. Yes, she shouldn't have. But think about it, Lindsey. It's not soley her fault. Their marriage had been falling apart slowly all along. How many times have they turned up for family gatherings together?" she had reminded, turning around to face Lindsey. Lindsey had look away uncomfortably, but at the same time, relieved that the fall of their children's marriage had not created a wedge between the friendship the four of them had built up through the years. "It's either Addison turning up alone or Derek turning up alone. And if they're here together, one of them would be called back to the hospital, and the other wouldn't even bother to stop the other." Audrey had went on. The redhead had moved around the couch and sat down next to the blonde.  
"How did we not notice that, Audrey? That our children's marriage was falling apart?" she had asked, almost softly.

Finally, Lindsey nodded to her husband that smiled encouragingly at her. "Alright." she agreed, nodding her head as she looked to the rest of her family for confirmation. "But do you think we should ge someone to see if they're alright? I mean, even though Adele and Richard are there..."

"I'll give Savvy and Weiss a call." Audrey promised.

---------------------------------------

"The missing doctors of Seattle Grace Hospital have been found at an unknown offshore island..."

Mark leaned forward as he increased the volume to the television. A crowd of reporters has crowded by the hospital entrance, rushing forward to the Derek as the paramedics and hospital staffs move to bring the three doctors in.

_What is he doing?_ Mark thought, curious as Derek willingly let the reporters shove mikes into his face.

"How do you feel about this, Dr. Shepherd?" one of them asked. Surprisingly, instead of refusing to answer, Derek stopped in his tracks and looked straight up into the camera.

"Relieved. And grateful. If not for a good friend of mine, I would probably have never found my wife. Thank you, Mark Sloan. Thank you for not giving up hope, for having faith that she would be found. Thank you for trying, and thank you for calling." he said, then caused Mark to slump back down onto his couch with surprise written all over his face.

---------------------------------------

The hospital securities kept the reporters away while the paramedics brought the doctors into the hospital, several men standing around the gurney to block the privacy of the doctors while cameras flash away. While Derek had been dragged off by the reporters, separating him from his wife, Miranda Bailey had left Izzie's gurney after being sure that the intern was alright and fall into steps beside the moving gurney of the unconscious attending.

"Addison!" Miranda called out. "Addison, can you hear me?" she yelled, but there was no response. Making sure that she was going to be the one who checked on Addison, Miranda turned to the rest of the staff with instructions.

"Bring Stevens and Grey for full body examinations. O'Malley, sign Grey over to someone else and come with me. And someone page the Chief to let him know we're here."

As much as George would have deserved the case, Miranda had to respect Meredith's privacy enough to not have a friend of hers examine her body all over. Besides, she needed someone else who is well and in-known of Addison's pregnancy, at the same time, level headed enough, to assist her.

While the doctors are brought away for examinations, Derek Shepherd scrubbed into surgery, pushing all thoughts and worries out of his mind as he operate on the child's brain. The operation was successful. The father of the child, Keethan, had been sent away to the local authorities to be dealt with appropriately.

---------------------------------------

After one full day in the hospital for overnight observation, Izzie and Meredith lay side by side on their living room floor, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"We're suppose to stay at home. For three days." Meredith said, repeating Miranda Bailey's instructions. Izzie sighed, nodding in agreement.  
"And we can't go out without supervision." she added.  
"Who gives out orders like that?" Meredith asked, obviously already bored out of her mind at 12pm in the afternoon. They had cleaned out the cupboards, rearranged the tapes in alphabetical order and refolded the clothes ever since 6am that morning. Being accustomed to the life of a surgical intern had caused their body to be adjusted to waking up early in the morning.

The both of them sighed in unison.

"At least you can cook." Meredith pointed out.  
"No. Not really. I can bake though." Izzie corrected, turning to her with a shrug.  
"Right. We'll live on cakes, cookies and muffins for the next two days." Meredith said, trying to add a little enthusiasm in her tone. Then, the doorbell rang, causing the both of them to sprang up from the position and towards the door.

"Alex!" they both cried out in surprise as they saw the visitor standing by the door, a hand shoved in the front pocket of his jeans.

"Hi." he greeted sheepishly. Before they could say anything else, he lifted up the paperbag in his other hand with a shrug. "I brought food."

"Great!" they exclaimed in unison, more concern about having company than having food. "Come in." Meredith invited, pulling the door open wider for the man to enter.

By the kitchen table, Izzie peeked into the paperbag while Alex tossed his coat onto the chair, settling down by the table. At the sight of what's in the paperbag, Izzie gasped, turning towards Meredith.

"Burgers and fries!" she exclaimed, reaching out to pull out a yellow potato stripped, then savoured the taste as she chomped down on it.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, then turning to Alex with a raised eyebrow, sitting by the table with the two. Alex shrugged, giving a lopesided grin.

"Yea, well. Don't tell Bailey or she'll kill me." he said.

"Well, I wouldn't if there's a cheeseburger inside." Meredith said, only to have Izzie handing her a wrapped cheeseburger from across the table.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have shift? Did you sneak out?" Izzie interogated as Alex reached into the paperbag for a fry.

"Meh, O'Malley convinced Bailey to let us take turns to keep you guys company until you're allowed to get back to work." he explained.

"So how's Addison doing?" Izzie blurted out, causing the two by the table to turn to her oddly. "What?"  
"You're calling her 'Addison' now? What are you, best buddies?" Alex teased while Meredith let out a good natured laugh.  
"But really, how is she doing?" Meredith asked, sharing a quick glance with Izzie. The both of them knew about Addison's pregnancy, but they just weren't sure how much about Addison's condition Miranda had let on to the rest.

"Turns out she's pregnant." Alex started. "And she had a miscarriage."

Meredith and Izzie nodded at the information, both knowing that a miscarriage is inevitable after going through what they had went through.

"And...?"

"They're keeping her in the hospital until she wakes up. I wonder how the other Shepherd is going to react to that." he said, shaking his head.

"She's in a coma?" Izzie gasped, turning to Meredith only to find her expression mirrored on the other intern's face. "We need to see her." she said, turning to Alex. But before he can protest, Meredith laid the hamburger down.

"Bring us there, Alex."

---------------------------------------

"You knew about it all along, haven't you?" Derek demanded, anger flashed in his eyes as he stared down at the resident. For once, Miranda couldn't come up with a comeback. Derek shook his head and continued pacing in front of her.

"You knew about it all along and you didn't tell me. How could you! And you let her go?" he continued, and Miranda Bailey took it all in, only folding her arms in front of her chest as the attending went on. Finally, he stopped, shoving a hand through his hair.

"Did Addison know about it?" he asked, giving Miranda a chance to explain.

Miranda shook her head. "She didn't want to." Then, she sighed. "She didn't want you to know."

"What?" Derek demanded. "I had the right to know, Miranda. And you had no right to keep it from me. I am her husband!"

"She is my patient." Miranda responded calmly. "And she is my friend. And I chose to respect her decision."

"And your decision had caused the life of a child."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Shepherd."

---------------------------------------

Izzie and Meredith were led to outside the room where Cristina and George were standing by, watching as the argument took place inside.

"What happened?" Izzie breathed out, her eyes darting back and forth between Derek and Miranda through the gaps of the blinds behind the glass. It is the first time she had witness her resident taking in yellings from another person.

"Bailey revealed the news to Shepherd. Shepherd's pissed." Cristina explained blantly. "Did Dr. Bailey just apologised?"

At that moment, Meredith pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

"It's not her fault." Meredith said, her voice catching the attention of both doctors.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grey? You're not allowed to be here." Miranda said, folding her arms authoritatively in front of her chest. Meredith ignored Miranda Bailey's question and turned to Derek firmly.

"It's not her fault. She didn't know." she repeated, actually surprised herself to be defending the woman who is married to the man she love. But that wasn't her fault either.

"How could she not have known? She would have suspected it! She's a NeoNatal specialist, for god's sake!" he argued.  
"But it's not her fault." she reminded him. "She couldn't have known."

"This is my _wife_ we're talking about here, Dr. Grey." Meredith winced at the professional addressment. "And this is our family we're talking about, and you have no idea what it is like. You don't know her, and you definitely don't know me. And I don't need you to come in here telling me who's fault it is! Now get out of the room!" he yelled, turning to Miranda firmly. "Both of you!"

Reluctantly, Miranda Bailey stepped out, leading Meredith out of the room with her as Derek Shepherd slumped down onto the chair, burying his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Izzie asked the moment the door closed behind the resident.

"You're here too? What the hell is going on?" Miranda asked, turning to Alex for an explanation.  
"We heard about what happened, and we made him bring us." Meredith jumped to his defense. Softening at the knowledge that her interns actually care about her friend, Miranda gave in. "Fine. But neither of you are allowed to practice any medicine. And after you've done your thing, go home. It is an order."

As Miranda Bailey made her way out of earshot, the four interns turned to Meredith.

"He thinks it's her fault." Meredith said flatly.  
"What?" George and Izzie cried in unison. "How can he think that it's her fault? She doesn't even know this would happen!" George argued while Izzie shook her head, her brown eyes fuming with anger as she glared through the gaps of the blinds behind the glass.

"That's it, I'm going in." she declared, then pushed open the door before anyone of them can stop her.

The door slammed behind her, startling Derek. He looked up at the tall blonde who folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Dr. Stevens." he greeted, not looking at her directly. "Were you not ordered to stay at home?" he asked.

"How could you?" Izzie spat out, taking a step towards Derek as he looked up at her curiously, unaware that the interns had been outside the room eavesdropping on his argument with the resident earlier. "How could you even put the blame on her?" she continued.

"Dr. Stevens, this is my--"  
"She's your _wife_!" she yelled, slamming a fist on the table. Derek drew in a deep breathe and stood up from the chair, coming eye to eye with the intern, not believing that someone of a lower authority would barged into the room to tell him off.  
"You're damn right she's my wife! So what gives you the--"  
"She is your wife, damnit!" Izzie cut him off. "And you're sitting here, getting pissed off about the point that even though she had suspected her pregnancy, she went off to another country to help those in need. And do you know where your wife is? She's lying in a hospital bed, unconscious for more than 24 hours. And all you care about is to put the fault on her because of a miscarriage. She has only been pregnant for 3 weeks. THREE WEEKS"  
"And the fetus that is 3 weeks old is my child, Dr. Stevens! She should have known better than to be going to a foreign country with a live growing inside her!" he reminded her. She stared at him with disbelief, and before she could stop herself, her hand flew up and strike Derek across the side of his face. Derek placed a hand on the sore spot, shocked. He stared back at the intern, about to demand her out of the room but she went on.  
"It's _her_ child too! How do you think she will feel about it? Have you ever asked yourself what she went through those days where we were shut in a room, denied of basic needs, while with the knowledge of a live growing inside her? Have you thought that she might have died? Did you think she knew that our flight would be hijacked? Did you even BOTHER to visit her now that she needs you the most? She's in coma, Dr. Shepherd. Your WIFE is in coma. And all you are doing now is to shut yourself in this room blaming her for something she hadn't plan on happening." she said, then paused to challenge Derek to come up with something to yell back. But he only looked away. Nodding in satisfaction that her words had got the attending thinking, Izzie backed away and headed towards the door.

"And if you're even thinking of punishing her in any way, I don't know what kind of husband you are."

---------------------------------------

Savvy and Weiss turned a corner, giving each other a supportive squeeze in the hand as they stepped into the room. The both of them froze by the doorway, the sight of their close friend had taken them back by surprise. Addison had an IV tube inserted into the side of her arm, an oxygen tube placed under her nose to aid her breathing. The both of them had heard the news about Addison's disappearance and of her being found again. Like other close friends of the Shepherds, they had thought it was best for them to spend time with their family, then visit them a little later when everything had stabilised. But as soon as they had received a call from Audrey Shepherd, they had taken the earliest flight down to Seattle.

"Oh my god." Savvy muttered, placing a hand to her chest as Weiss released his hand from hers and wrap his arm around her shoulders. As though sensing their presence, the two interns by Addison's bed looked up, each giving them a smile as a form of greeting, backing away slightly as they approached.

"Oh god, Addison." Savvy whispered as she stood by the bed, brushing a hand across her friend's forehead. As the interns started out of the room, Savvy looked up to them. "Where's Derek?" she asked, frowning as the two of them looked to each other. Then it was Izzie who finally spoke up.

"He's... absorbing the news." she said descretely. But it seems like Savvy and Weiss had known better.

"He should be here." Weiss said, then Savvy nodded encouragingly to her husband.  
"Go." she said. "I'll be here with Addie. Go talk some sense into him."

---------------------------------------

Izzie and Meredith led him to the room where all the yellings had taken place. Standing a distance away from it, Izzie gestured to the room.

"He's all yours." she said, nodding with a forced smile.

Weiss thanked the interns briefly, then headed towards the room, wrapping his hand around the knob. He stopped, lifting another hand up to knock on the door instead. But there was no response. Derek Shepherd had reasoned that if someone had an emergency in finding him, the intern, resident, or attending would page him. Weiss sighed, leaning against the door as he knocked again.

"It's me, Derek." he said. And when not getting a response still, he twisted the knob and entered, closing the door behind him gently.

His friend was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"What are you still doing here, Derek?" Weiss asked, pulling the chair towards the couch and settled down on it.

"An intern yelled at me, Weiss." he said, causing his friend to raise an eyebrow. Derek turned to Weiss with a sigh, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I... I blamed Addison for the miscarriage." he revealed, his blue eyes looking away from his friend as he said that. Weiss only nodded, encouraging him to go on. "It's not her fault, I know that. But... it's just easier, you know."

Weiss sat by, listening without interuptions. Derek needed to let his thoughts out on somebody. At least now with Derek coming to his senses, it would be easier for Weiss to convince him that he needs to be by Addison's side.

"She asked-the intern-she asked if I had thought that Addie might have died. And I realised I haven't." He admitted, laughing at himself while his gaze fell to his hands. "All I have been thinking is how Addie could have went away even suspecting that she's pregnant, how I should... punish her for what she did." he said, shaking his head. "Am I a bad husband, Weiss?" he asked, looking up to his friend. Weiss looked down, unable to answer the question. Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know I am." he said sadly. "What should I do, Weiss? Tell me what to do."

This time, Weiss looked up at him. "You should be with your wife. Go to her. She needs you, Derek. She needs her husband."

---------------------------------------

The next time Addison Shepherd opened her eyes, she was met by the worried look on the resident's face. Savvy had called in for help when she saw Addison's fingers and eyelids twitching. Now Savvy stood a distance away from the bed while Miranda examined Addison, making sure that she was alright.

"Addison, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Addison." Miranda had instructed. And Addison obeyed.

"Oh thank god." Savvy muttered under her breathe as she saw the green eyes of her friend's.

"How are you feeling?" Miranda asked, pressing a hand on Addison's shoulder as she tried to push herself up.  
"How is the..."  
"I'm sorry, you had..." Miranda swallowed, unable to break the news to her. But Addison understood, she nodded, closing her eyes and drew in a deep breathe. It was her fault. She shouldn't have board the flight even with just a suspicion of her pregnancy. She should have known better.  
"Does...Does Derek know?" she asked, her voice still raw.

At the question, Derek entered the room, running a hand through his hair nervously as he casted a smile to Savvy's direction. Miranda looked up, acknowledge Derek's presence with a nod, then beckoned him in with a tilt of her head.

"He's here." Miranda said softly as Addison nodded again, turning to face her husband slowly as Savvy and Miranda headed out.

The moment Derek made his way to the side of her bed, Addison reached out and clutched his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, Derek. I'm sorry." she cried, allowing the tears that welled up in her eyes to now flow down her cheeks. She had never let herself cried in front of anyone, but she didn't care if Miranda would have seen her tears now. Derek is here, and with him, she can be herself, she can let go of her emotions. But now she's afraid, afraid that Derek would leave her because of what happend.

"It's my fault, Derek. I should have known. I'm--" Derek placed a finger gently on her lips, stopping he as he lean forward and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's nobody's fault." he said, a smile spreading across his face slowly.  
"But I should have--"  
"No. You couldn't have." Derek cut her off again, now rubbing her hand with his. Addison swallowed, looking up into her husband's blue eyes.  
"You don't blame me?" she asked softly. Derek wanted to say he never had, but it would be a lie. Instead, he shook his head.  
"I don't." he promise, bringing her hand up and press a kiss against her soft skin, another hand reaching out to brush against the side of her face, wiping the tears away.

"Thank you." she smiled as he sat down by the side of her bed with a smile of his own.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"I'm okay." she nodded, licking her dry lips. "When can I leave?"

Derek shook his head with a laugh. "Not so soon, my lady."

Addison nodded with a light laugh. "Will you be here to keep me company?"

"I will." Derek said. "On one condition."

"What?"

"When you get well, promise me we'll make another baby." he said, leaning nearer to his wife as his voice dropped into a whisper. "And I'm sure our child will have really fabulous hair."

Their lips met, fusing together into a kiss.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N :** There you go. Now don't throw rocks at me! There'll be a oneshot up after this to compensate for what I've done. lol. 


End file.
